Moonshine Valley
by Darling-Stardusted-Traverser
Summary: AU. Moonshine Valley: A Valley for the young, the old, the single. The big city took an abandoned town and pawned it off as a singles city. Where the free and independent could go to pursue their professions, love, or even a nice drink. Join these men and women as wacky adventures, fights, love, loss, and hilarity ensue. OC's.
1. Prologue

**Yo! So this is my first legit story. I actually have a plan this time! Awesome huh? Anyways, this is an OC submit story! The submit form will be at the bottom of the Prologue, and if you would review and tell me what you think, that would be super sweet and awesome. It helps with inspiration, ne?**

**I will update this as often as every other day, every week if busy! That is when I think I get enough OC's, also, at some point, I will be asking you how you feel about certain OC's! (Chapter 5-ish should do.) For pairings/friendships/ and such the like. If things are scrambled, I will be sure to make it fun for all of us.**

**All things allowed here! Swearing, drugs, all types of love, etc. I will just be mild about it. There aren't going to be Lemon/Limes or anything. Though, if you would like to write those, I will try and get peoples permission and I will sure as heck give you the story's plot for that short thing and link it at the bottom of the chapter. **

**ANYWAYS! Enough of my babble, here's the Prologue. Let's have some fun. **

**Warning: **_T for suggestive themes, mentions of drugs/alcohol, and such the like._

* * *

**1. Prologue**

The top of the hill had to be the most perfect view. The sun was high and bright in the sky, radiating a nice, spring warmth as breezes whipped through the pines and the salt of the ocean's pungent smell swam through the air. Hollie Darcy stood with a whole cluster of people, as they all gazed down at the abandoned city that would soon become their home.

Now Hollie was a twenty-one year old woman who was absolutely in love with travel. She'd been to the farthest reaches of the world, done some crazy (some may even say unspeakable and inappropriate) things. She's always been the eccentric person who's never regretted it or anything. She never apologizes for who she is, and she never will, its a little overwhelming for people sometimes.

How'd she end up in Moonshine Valley, the new singles town sponsored by the main city that had been left behind in a two day bus ride? An impulse. Hollie was a living, breathing impulse. Reckless and free-spirted, Hollie Ann Darcy had set her sights on this new adventure with a determination to do something she'd never done before: settle.

Standing at 5'8", lanky and lithe, Hollie was probably the flattest chested woman anyone could ever meet. She's about as developed as a five year old. Though, she's got wavy, chocolate brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders, fair skin, and freckles all across her nose and down her arms. Her eyes are the only real notable feature about her. A mossy, dark green color that often sparkled with some insane plot. She isn't gorgeous per say, but she is. . . Unique.

As she hung off of a pine branch off the edge of the hill, hand covered in sap and body practically floating over the open air and one-hundred foot drop, Hollie kept a hand around her waist to keep her white sundress from flipping open for all of the boys to see.

"So that's where we're going." she whispered, as she saw spots of buildings left and right. The town had once been populated, but people jumped ship for whatever reason and left the space and buildings in supreme condition. The city - which is all it was known as - lunged at the opportunity to bend it to its needs, and that just so happened to be a crazy singles town.

There was an Inn, a Bar, a Farm, some houses by a river leading to the ocean and a mansion on a smaller hill, AND a mine! All kinds were supposed to be there! People, food, professions. It was insanity. Hollie had to agree with the city though - it was probably the best idea they'd ever had. Hollie whispered a wish to the hill, that whatever happened in the next year would be nothing but fun.

She'd signed up to be the one who ran the Farm, and though she hadn't a clue what to do to run one, that didn't really stop her. Full exposure was the only way she could really learn. She admired her large collection of land with a smile. The little barn, the little wooden cabin-like house, the large stone building. So much to do.

"Alright singles, load on the bus!" the guide hollered, snapping Ms. Darcy out of her reverie. The guide was a very agitated, muscular, mustache-d male who honestly looked like if his wife didn't pay any. . . eh hem. . . Special attention to him anytime soon, he would explode. Hollie walked around to the other side of the tree, snatched her flip flops off of the weed swallowed stone, and walked over to the bus where people were pouring in.

It was time to go to Moonshine.

To become a Farmer.

* * *

**Sorry its sort of short for the Prologue.**

**This is based on the town in Harvest Moon: A(nother) Wonderful Life, and can you guess why the city was abandoned? If you can tell me, you can hold an awful special role in here :D hehe, anyways, what do you think of Hollie? There is much more of her character to reveal, but I hope she looks promising right now.**

**Anyways, here's the form. BY PM ONLY. Anyone who doesn't submit through PM doesn't get to be in it, I'm sorry. ALSO once again, I will ask your opinions and what you would like your relationship to be with other characters when we are finished introducing them.**

**Name/Gender/Age: (Remember this is a singles story. You can have children or something, but you cannot BE a child. Though you can be an senior adult. It would make it a funny story)**

**Appearance: (be detailed, and BE REAL. No Mary Sue's.)**

**Personality: (be detailed.)**

**Clothes: Casual**

**Formal:**

**Swimwear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Relationship Interests (Friendship, Relationship, Family like) (****After Chapter 5****.)**

**Pets/Children: **

**Other: (anything else you should add?)**

**Thank you for joining Moonshine Valley. Please show the author some love, and I will see you when I have my first 5 submitted OC's. **

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser**


	2. Moving In: Part One

**Hello there my fellow writers/readers! I am back with another chapter of Moonshine Valley! The first five OC's were all spectacular, and in this chapter they shall be introduced (****not in total detail, but enough to start with****), and I promise to you other readers this will be interesting and list some more details about the town and other such things. **

**So, no worries!**

**Anyways, thanks to my three reviewers! I love getting reviews (hint HINT *cough cough*) and on we go with chapter two!**

**Warning: **_T for suggestive themes, mentions of drugs/alcohol, and such the like._

* * *

**2. Moving In: Part 1**

As the rickety old bus pulled to a stop in the center of the town, person after person piled out and onto the cobblestoned street. The guide gave them all one last snort before pulling out and whipping around, taking the great metal beast of a machine back over the fragile wooden bridge and right back up the hill to the main city again.

Most everyone took their bags (they had only been allowed to bring an overnight bag, the rest of their luggage would be carted to them the next day) and headed in the general direction of where they were supposed to go. Whilst Hollie loitered at the front of her estate, a woman by the name of Reinforce Yukimura headed back over the thin connection of wood to a small, and less noticeable farm that would serve as her home.

Rein - as she was called in short - had to be Hollie's age, standing at 5'5" with a small nose, bright and enthusiastic hazel eyes, and long black hair that was in a high ponytail. The bangs curving just above her eyes, allowing that sparkle she had to shine through. She seemed naturally pink tinted, her cheeks, her lips, and her skin. She also didn't help add to the effect that Hollie was about as mature as a kindergartener, but Rein wasn't as large as some of the other women on the bus.

Rein passed the small house and shed there previously, moved past the greenhouses, and slowly opened the rotted gate of the makeshift corral that she had attempted to build before she went to Moonshine. She wanted to make the perfect home for her Clydesdale named Nightmare and the other three horses she had brought to start her ranch.

Brushing off her short cut red tank top with her black-gloved hands onto her shorts, Rein cracked her knuckles and got to work. Pulling at the weeds, rolling out the hay bales, the whole operation was going to last hours.

The sun was high as the small town began to head towards its beginning.

* * *

After Roxanne hobbled off the bus, before it tore out of the Valley like it was spooked by a ghost, she headed towards the small little place next to the large Inn and past an open plot of land that must have been an empty garden. The Bar.

Now, Roxanne - or rather, Roxy - Black was also a twenty-one year old woman. She was only about an inch taller than Rein was, with beautiful olive skin and thick chocolate brown hair that spilled over her shoulders in waves. She was also a woman that happened to put Rein to shame, and poor Hollie into even more than she was before.

Sad thing is, she wouldn't have to be running the bar if her mother hadn't forced her into going to the singles village. "You need to meet a man, and preferably a rich one." her mother - Anna - had said before shoving her out the door towards the bus, "I'm doing this for your own good!"

Piercing amber eyes rolled at the memory, then went back to analyze the white-bricked building in front of her that she signed up to run, hoping to turn a decent profit. Arms folded over her cream-colored tank and vest combo and tapped her foot on the hard rock beneath her, coming up with figures in her head like some kind of super computer. The red birdcage at the corner of her shirt wrinkled with the pressure she put against herself. She was nervous, but that was only because her dog Bambi was supposed to be there that next day, and this was if she was good on the bus ride and didn't run away.

Slinging her black bag over her shoulder, she took out a gold key, unlocked the bar, and stepped inside. The place was filled top to bottom with dust, furnished with dark red wood and a wall to floor shelf behind the bar that rested in the center of the room. In a corner was a blue vase stuffed with dead, stiff roses. A blue diary underneath. That wasn't part of Roxy's concern though, she had to get the bar clean.

By the end of the day, a huge welcome party was supposed to be held at the college up hill and always being someone for fore-thinking, Roxanne was cleaning up the bar for the after party that would surely commence.

Pulling some Lysol out of the spiderweb clogged cabinets underfoot, Roxy began to spiff up the place.

* * *

Striding up the next hill in the Valley, Jin Hogaraka went up to the old mansion converted into a college for those who wished to be further education - or get some to start with. Yet another thing one could not see from their place at the top of the hill.

Now Jin was twenty-two years old, and a very handsome man by any woman's standards. His bleach blond hair was styled modernly, with his bangs framing his face and mischievous green eyes. About 6 ft, with light skin, and a very slender and toned build, Jin looked like a man who took good care of himself - without pumping himself full of steroids.

Another thing about him that stood out had to be his. . . eh hem, clothing choices. He was wearing a tight black, long-sleeved shirt under a white, sleeveless Asian style garment, Japanese more specifically, with three blue straps lacing their way across his stomach and connecting at his back. A long, blue jacket went over that as well, with a high collar, very long detached sleeves with red linings, and white gloves. Almost form fitting white pants went with it, slid over blue, steel-toed boots with red markings as well.

Jin was supposed to be the new teacher in the college, and held the key to the building in one clinched hand. He wasn't nervous. Oh no, Jin Hogaraka was never, ever nervous. He was actually really enthused about his teaching experience, and even smiled to himself in a semi-maniacal bout of glee when thinking of all the possibilities of teasing students he would have.

Just as he reached the fountain, shed, and manor before him, Jin smiled as he flipped out the long bronze key the city had given him when he signed up for the job. With a loud THUNK the great wooden door crunched open and the musty smell of stagnant air and old furniture greeted the man's nose. He took a hearty sniff and rubbed his hands together, he had to make sure the whole front area was presentable for the get-to-gether, and he'd be danged if he didn't make it a good one.

* * *

Jared Frederick had to have been one of the youngest men to ever gain access into Moonshine. With the same height and build (well in the lower half. . . minds out of the gutter, I'm referring to LEGS.) as Jin, but with a very scrawny upper half and tan skin. Dark brown hair is short in the front and combed up and to the right, very particular and meticulous, and vivid blue eyes that reflected the sky that was on that day, very cloudless and bright.

He was dressed in a dark blue T-shirt that hugged his body close, the sleeves stopping after the triceps. Over that he wears a white athletic jacket and white khaki shorts that go to his knees and are loose on his waist and legs, and so he has to tie his white belt with silver loops tight, leaving a belt tail off the side a bit. Jared's dark blue tennis shoes with orange stripes on the sides could light up a blackout, and he walked silently from the bus to reach his choice of profession.

Before the whole village bailed out, there had been a strange man with wild, spiked black hair who called himself a scientist. Jared was going to be the one who took up that occupation, under-qualified as he seemed. He was an intellectual person, and what better way to be able to keep that mindset that science?

Making his way around the Inn, the odd building came to life before his eyes. A black chain-link fence surrounded the outside up until the front which was completely open. The front door was teal, flower beds filled with brown dirt sat just in front of it, and two electrically buzzing pillars zapped and sizzled on the sides of the house. Jared took out his black key and stuck it in the door, pushing it open gently, then firmly at first. The place almost seemed sealed shut. With heaves and shoves the door skidded and screeched open.

The room was pitch black until Jared reached for the light switch on the side, revealing a rather empty room. The other scientist must have had the time to clear all of his stuff out, funny, none of the others had been able to do that.

Jared shrugged, and not giving it a second thought, preceded to make himself as comfortable as possible.

He might have to end up staying in the Inn, but he gave it a shot anyways.

* * *

Caius Yuto only had to walk a few seconds before he made it to where he had to "set up shop" so to speak. He slid his army green knapsack off of his shoulder and onto the dust covered ground, kicking some up and causing a sneezing fit that caused several of the other people headed to other places to snicker and point. Caius was unfazed, and resorted to sticking his tongue out at all of them. For being 23, Cai had to be one of the most immature people there.

He was about 5'8", with pale skin and a lean sort of stature. His eyes were a powerful sapphire blue, and his hair was black and fell to the nape of his neck. Long, but not too long. Reaching into his knapsack he pulled out a tent, and continued stepping back a few feet until it was at full extension. He couldn't stand small spaces, so he had to get a big tent.

Pitching it would take hours, and the sun overhead was hot. The air was sticky and filled with flies, like they were all just stuck in a huge wad of fly paper. Caius had to bat them off at least every twenty seconds, he wondered if that was why people bailed. That or the slight smell of arsenic that lingered in the breeze. . . Nope, that was probably somebodies cigarettes.

"When's that blasted party again?" Caius asked himself aloud as he propped up the first pole and dug it into the ground.

"Oh well, I'll figure it out." and the laboring continued.

* * *

Moonshine Valley was rolling to a start, the people gradually showing their colors. What will become of these 16 men and women? Only time will tell.

* * *

**Gahh! Haha introductions are hard to make interesting. I really hope I pulled through, I mean, I'm alright with it. It could have gone worse. **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, readers, and submitters that have given this story a gander. I can't wait to introduce them and let their colors show through the chapters. I've got an interesting set so far, and I sure hope I have represented them as accurately as possible, though there will be stuff I reveal later on.**

**OC's introduced are:**

**Silverdragon98's Reinforce Yukimura and Caius Yuto.**

**leepingleamer's Roxanna "Roxy" Black**

**BladeOfTheEclispe's Jin Hogaraka**

**Lazyboredom's Jared Frederick**

**NOW I need four more OC's from you, yes you! The requirements are in the first chapter, and if you want to submit through review because of no account. . . GO AHEAD. I'm going to be nice. But go easy on me eh? **

**Thank you for reading, show your author some love, and thanks for your lovely lovely support!**

**Love you all!**

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser**


	3. Moving In: Part Two

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON. (FORGOT TO PUT THAT, SORRY.)**

**Hello once again my dearest companions~ we are here to introduce FOUR PEOPLE! (I couldn't wait for anymore OC's because I wanted to write this chapter so bad, so three of them are mine.) The submitted OC was excellent. and I really, really can't wait for all of them to mingle together at the party in the college soon! (it might end up being quick because their might be the need for double submit. Those of you interested, go ahead. Just bare in mind that I need to keep a gender ratio.)**

**Warning: **_T for suggestive themes, mentions of drugs/alcohol, and such the like._

* * *

**3. Moving In: Part Two**

Analise O'Connor stood in front of her newly acquired Inn with a sense of pride and accomplishment. It was two stories high, with a green painted balcony overhead that was chipped and battered and absolutely reeked. Someone was have smoked something really funny up there to leave such a vicious stench.

Analise didn't care though, she'd turn the whole place around! With the start up capita that the city had given everyone - herself included - she'd turn the smelly, battered little place back to its former glory, maybe even put her own spin on it.

Now Analise was really often referred to as Pixie, because for her age she wasn't exactly the tallest, being as she was nineteen. She stood at 5'5", she was also a little larger than she was supposed to be at her size, which caused her to wrap her arms around her waist with a blush on her face even though everyone else was occupied with some other chore.

Analise had bright blue eyes - robin's egg blue precisely - that sparkled with the glee she held inside her. Her Chestnut brown curly hair came just below he chin in a slight bob, but it wasn't frizzy. Well, for the moment. She was surprised that the humidity hadn't made it explode, it must have been the new air spray she was using. She was wearing a regular T-shirt, and jeans with some dusty old converse, nothing more. She knew she had a lot of work to do so she didn't bother getting all prettied up.

Though as she unlocked the Inn doors with her jade green key and took a deep breath, a curl sprang out of her head like a bottle rocket. She sighed, so much for that.

* * *

With the roar of the waterfall giving a nice sense of peace, the new architect stood up and stretched herself out. Red hair bobbing in the bun she had on the top of her head as she turned and continued to set up the tarp over the long abandoned mine. Luckily, it had only filled up a foot since the last man was there, and she didn't have to worry so much about re-digging everything. With the last nail hammered in, she looked at the covering in pride.

June Abigail Johansson was her name, mid-twenties, lean and a bit busty. With fire red hair and sky blue eyes. Though she wasn't the best of hearing, as one could tell by the turning she made inside her ear - hearing aids. They'd been apart of her since she had stood to close to a firework setting off when she was a baby, and she could barely hear for a few years until her parents finally got her some hearing aids.

She dusted off her plaid red and black flannel shirt and sat on a rock, letting her feet dip into the cool, rushing lake. There were still a few hours before the party she was not going to show up to, so she had all the time in the world to prepare for her first dig. Getting herself up again and grabbing the Pickaxe by her feet, she headed over and down to the small steps into the mine.

* * *

Now there was a new sound ringing through the valley, and it was a clunking, shaking sound of a giant hunk of white metal being charted over the bridge, past the Inn and bar, and into a small open patch of land. A tiny, smoking green Ford sputtered and died, almost sagging in exhaustion, in the spot as a man climbed out. Smacking away the smoke and coughing with a chuckle in his voice.

He looked around at the mass expanses of dead grass from the torn down buildings that had been there before. Apparently an artist had metal stuck into the ground, and two pyrotechnics men had a whole yard for making their fireworks and other various groups of exploding things. As much as that sounded like fun because hey - what sensible person didn't like to blow stuff up? - but Jude just so happened to be more of a. . . well. . .

He was an artist, an out of work one. How stereotypical, right? With a camera - Sony NEX-C3 to be exact - which looks like the usual black box with a thick, grey lens at the front, around his neck, and the whole demeanor. Laid back, a carefree smile on his face that was a bit vacant. Must've been daydreaming.

His hair was a chocolate brown that shagged and curled all about his head, and his eyes were a glittering hazel with a more of a brown color than any other, the sort of brown that reminded people of the dirt they used to play in, but in a happy, earthy sort of way.

He was about 5'7", so not too tall, but not exactly short. His skin was pale, and though his nose was smattered in freckles, the rest of him was spared. Not that much Irish blood swept through him he supposed. His full name was Jude Anderson, and he was about twenty-three. Signed up for Moonshine because his father had kicked him out of the house, simple as that.

He unhitched his pathetic excuse for a trailer that he'd bought with the last of his pennies and set to making his eh hem. . . House, a home.

* * *

"First objective of the day, piss everyone off."

A man, had to be eighteen or nineteen in maturity, when really he was twenty-six, hid in the shadows just behind the chicken coop at the big farm that was supposed to be occupied by a girl who knew nothing about the profession. He found it laughable, so he thought he'd pop in.

The man's name was William Rutherford, and he was the biggest bag of tools anybody could ever have the misfortune to meet. He had coal black eyes, an impish appearance, and the bleach blond hair of a surfer. He was lean sure, and bulky, but lurking behind the coop was no bother.

He ran a list of objectives in his life, and the first was to piss people off. Some of his therapists said it was because he was afraid of getting hurt, others said it was because he was a dick.

Hollie Darcy strode forward from behind the shed, looking like she had just been inside and playing with tools. Her white sundress covered in dust. She walked towards the cabin just in front of her before the coop caught her eye, causing her to scamper towards it. Will launched himself out at full force, totally prepared to scare.

"Rawr!"

Hollie squealed and tried to dive behind the water spigot before she realized it was a person. Then she laughed, really long and hard, and gave a very sickly sweet smile. "I'll get you back bro. Just you wait."

Now he didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

The valley of Moonshine would sure be getting its surprises, that was certain. As the party drew closer.

* * *

**Believe it or not, I am immensely worried of not giving everyone even intros! I don't want to look like I'm being a favorite grabber. Don't you hate it when people be blatant about it? It makes me feel so bad.**

**I apologize for how cheesy that ended. I really just wish more submitted. Haha, but this is a last chance for everyone so hopefully they will take it and people won't had to double submit. Anyways:**

**Other person's OC is:**

**harvestmoonlovee's Analise "Pixie" O'Connor**

**Now! **_**This is the last chance to send in OC's before I just make them all up!**_** and only in PM again, because I was advised against the review thing and that person happens to be way smarter than I, so I listened. Those of you who want to send in another, go ahead. EDIT: BUT BUBBLEGUMPOP, FEEL FREE TO POST YOUR OC IN REVIEW.**

**Anywhoozles! The submit form is in chapter one, relationship questions will be asked for before Chapter 5 (way sooner if no more OC's come in) and any other questions, inquire with me! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and being awesome in general. Show the author some love, and I'll see ya'll next time!**

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser **


	4. Moving In: Part Three

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON. **

**Greetings ladies and germs! Here we have the very last chapter of character introductions in Moonshine Valley. All of the OC's (whether people double submitted or single or not, one is mine.) are going to make this an interesting story. And who knows? Maybe when I'm more popular as an author, I'll try this thing again when its over ^^ **

**Thank you for submission, reviews, and so on. Couldn't do it without you!**

**Warning: **_T for alcohol/drug references, suggestive themes, and brief strong language._

* * *

**4. Moving In: Part Three**

"Okay, thank you for checking in." Analise smiled, dropping the key into the man's hand. "It's the only door on the left." she laughed, not humorously, but scratching the back of her head as sweat dripped down. She hoped she'd be able to expand her business to allow more customers.

On the nice clean notebook Pixie had set on the front desk was scrawled the name: "Toni Dewitt" and that aforementioned man had the keys clasped in his hand and nodded his thanks, turning away from the check-in desk to head to the up the stairs. Over his shoulder was a guitar, that he balanced precariously as not to hit it on the stairs or the rail.

Turning to the left, he juggled his stuff once more to unlock to the door and nudged it open with his foot. In the small, wooden walled room there was a table and a bed. Toni set his instrument and bag right next to the bed and flopped down onto it, sighing with exhaustion.

At 6'2", from Toni's position on the bed, his feet dangled over the edge a bit. On the fluffy, dust covered pillow he had landed his head on, Toni's chocolate colored hair was coated in a tan spray. His turquoise eyes looked seconds from sleeping, even though he was wide awake. He wore a cream colored shirt with a stick figure riding a bicycle on it, black pants, and red and white sneakers.

It'd been a long drive down, and he was tired, so, yawning, he feel asleep.

* * *

Pixie was excited when - once again - she was approached at her front desk. Though this time, it was by a woman. The woman had to have been twenty years old, 5'8", with brown hair cascading to her back in a ponytail, emerald eyes, alabaster skin, and a scar. Running from the left side of her bottom lip to her chin.

She sported a heavy looking black duffel bag over one shoulder, wrinkling up her dark blue long sleeve shirt. Her light jeans were coated in a soft sheen of dust that the bus had no doubt kicked up when It'd jolted out of the valley like nobodies business.

"The bus get you?" Analise asked with a small smile, the woman shook her head.

"Some idiot in a crap Ford." she snapped, startling Pixie. Then she smiled, and Analise rose an eyebrow, carefully scooting the register towards her.

"Well here you go."

The name that the woman sighed was Soladat, an unusual name to be sure. "Only room on the right." she smiled, and then noticed the white case with the red cross over it poking out of the bag. "Are you our doctor?"

Sola nodded, and then turned away and headed upstairs.

* * *

Gary Crimson, twenty years old, 6'5" and as slender as a strip of cardboard had to resist the urge to trail the woman who had just entered the bar. He watched as another woman, miner's gear and tent equipment slung over her shoulder, crossed the river and made left down the back into a dip in the mountain.

He kicked the gravelly, cobblestone road with his brown boots and sighed deeply. He had so much to do! He had to go to the college and sign up for classes. He just hoped that the teacher there wasn't going to suck his will to live. He also needed to find this 'June' person, whoever she was.

He brushed his shaggy brown hair out of his green eyes and made way towards where the woman with the mining equipment had disappeared. He was supposed to be making money off of mining this time, it was the last chance he'd get to prove to his family that he was really going to do well. All of these thoughts were giving him a headache, he just wanted to go get some Moonshine. . . That's why the valley was named what it was right?

As soon as he made it to the waterfall, he noticed the absence of the fiery headed girl and presumed her to be underground in the mine. Tucking his silver necklace into his grey button up shirt to avoid getting it all gritty, he dropped his bags and headed towards the step, earthly stairs. Following the torchlight.

* * *

Oliver - Oli - Jenkins was a natural red head (unlike June), with chocolate brown eyes, standing at about 5'7". He smiled as he opened the door to his house just across from the bar. All it had inside was a bed, a small coffee table, and a kitchenette in the corner.

He dropped a white, orange, and green striped on his bed and cracked his knuckles. He had to start righting his curriculum for the language part of the college, and he'd be danged if he didn't finished it on time.

Pulling out a Macbook Pro from the thin knapsack he'd tossed on his bed, he flipped it open and started it up.

* * *

"Phew!" Jin sighed with relief, as he sneezed. The dust clinging to him flying everywhere. After hours of cleaning the whole place up, it was finally ready for the welcome party that would be held that night.

"Let's just hope no one messes it up." he cringed at the thought.

* * *

**Thank you so much for submitters, readers, reviewers, and all others! I hope you stick around, because things are about to get crazy up in here! And of the 16 people supposed to be here, only 14 have been introduced. Don't fret. I have plans.**

**Lots of people wanted to be in the Inn so I ended up having to show the innkeeper a lot, hopefully nobody feels bad! Right? Okay good, I know you guys understand me. **

**Now, people who submitted your OC's, now is the time to send me what you wish your relationships with the other residents to be. Please be detailed! I will also alert you by PM so that you don't sit there and wonder when I'm gonna ask (even though I've been stating it for awhile, but I digress) **

**I suggest looking back through the introductory chapters to get a feel for everyone's character, imagine your character interacting with each of them, and then sending it to me by PM. **

**Anyways, here's featured OC's: **

**leapingleamer's OC Toni Dewitt**

**Ketsueki no Kuki's OC Soladat **

**CrimsonWind25's OC Gary Crimson**

**Remember to send in your relationship forms! And please show this author some love!**

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser **


	5. Party Time: Part One: Hey Jude

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON AND OC'S PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED WITH THE NAME OF THEIR CREATOR.**

**I DO OWN MINE AND THIS IDEA.**

**Thank you for reviews, and so on. I'd be so lost without you guys!**

**People's relationships will be hinted at in here, and since there are so many, there is a good chance I will do spin-offs and stuff. But that is only if you'd be willing to review when they are posted! Hehe. **

***cough* Anyways, the party has been split into several parts whilst I wait for others to send in their relationship information. So only those who have submitted their information feature (this isn't a punishment or anything, its just till I get the info. It'll also help with length) **

**Warning: **_T for alcohol/drug references, suggestive themes, and brief strong language._

* * *

**5. Party Time: Part One: Hey Jude**

Lights were laced in the trees surrounding the college, as people were gathered outside in the lovely weather for the welcome party. A purple banner in silver letters said the predictable: "Welcome to Moonshine Valley!" on the red brick of the building, and people milled all over the place, dressed in their absolute best to make their very first, and hopefully good, impression.

Hollie Ann Darcy sat at the edge of the stone fountain in the courtyards center. She was wearing a slender, black strapless dress that floated around knees in a lace-like material, a brown belt with a bow wrapped around her small waist. Brown leather sandals looked like shoes only the Ancient Greeks and Romans would wear. Her ivory skin almost glowed, and her green eyes were wide in worry, her cheeks turning pink from the feeling.

Soladat stood next to a tree on the skirts of the fence, wearing a lovely dark blue, long sleeved dress with a brown duster over top, and black boots hiding underneath. She glanced at the statue on the fountain a bit warily, unblinking as if it would move of its own accord. Her eyes hard and calculating, earning her several strange looks.

Pixie was wearing a cream colored, strapless dress that was shorter in the front (just below her knee) and longer in the back (dragged to her heels). The bottom half of it was as black as the starry sky overhead, and it complimented her small stature and subtle curves nicely. She stood next to a man who looked to be sketching the girl on the fountain, his tongue between his lips in teeth in an almost adorable concentration.

Gary Crimson had to wash his clothes in the basin at the waterfall before he came to the party, as he had been mining before he came. It was a silver button up shirt, with the same necklace from before where everyone could see it. It was completed by brown slacks that were fastened by a belt with a buckle that was iron, but shone like silver. Just the way he liked it.

Jared Frederick was wearing a crisp white dress shirt tucked into black dress pants. A ruby vest was slid over the top, a black bowtie around his neck. He adjusted his black jacket over the top of it all to fend off a stray wind, and then made sure his black shoes were tied. With everything in order, Jared stands with a silent confidence.

Toni Dewitt was dressed similarly to Jared, replacing the bowtie with a regular tie, and no jacket or red vase. He clasped and unclasped the silver watch on his wrist as he surveyed the crowd, blue-green eyes bubbling with curiosity.

Roxanne Black stood with semi-confidence, semi-fear. She was dressed elegantly as those before her, with a red, strapless dress that floated, slit up on one side. It was complimented by black, strapped heels. Her hair was in loose, thick curls that were pinned back in a ponytail by a golden hair clip, allowing the diamond pendant hanging on her neck to twinkle like the stars in the sky.

June Johansson was, surprisingly, dressed in a brown pinstriped suit with a red tie. She'd fiddle with her hearing aid every now and again, her foot making a snap sound on the concrete as she impatiently had to turn it again. Her bright red hair was stuffed into a messy bun that was falling apart rather easily, covered in dust and debris.

Jude was the boy next to Pixie, sketching Hollie on the fountain. He wore a white dress shirt that was un-tucked, the black tie loose and horribly put together like it had been done by a five year old. He wore black slacks and matching shoes, cursing as his pencil broke and he had to pull another one from behind his ear.

William was dressed rather sloppily, ratty old jeans, white T-shirt, no shoes. He stood next to Oliver, cracking the occasional leprechaun and drunk Irishmen joke. Oliver would merely roll his eyes, and mumble things like: "Git." and "Let's pray you're not in my class." in an extremely thick accent. He wore a suit similar to June's, only it wasn't pinstriped, and his tie was blue.

* * *

All of these guys and a few more had just arrived less than five minutes ago, so the party had yet to begin. Until . . .

* * *

Gary strode up to Analise with only one purpose in mind, to ask her if he could rent a room. June was driving him absolutely nuts and it was only day one. He also believed to have seen Pixie enter the Inn, so she had to own it right? He tapped her shoulder, and the girl turned with a flourish. "Hello!" she smiled, speaking softly as a rose hue tinted her cheeks, "I'm a. . . I'm Analise, my friends call me Pixie. Did you need anything?"

Gary smiled with his eyes as well as his mouth, "Gary, Gary Crimson." he offers his hand to the small girl, who takes it and shakes it lightly, her grip hesitant and brief. She was surprised by how callused his hands are, and he's surprised at how shy of an Innkeeper she was.

"I was wondering if I might get a room in the Inn, my employer is driving me insane, and I don't want to share a tent with her." Gary scratched the back of his sweating head.

Analise gave an apologetic grimace. "Sorry, until I add on, I'm all full up with Soladat and Toni."

Gary sighed, "Oh well, at least I'll be closer to the mine."

"So you're a miner?"

Gary nodded, smiling wider, "Yeah. I love it. Mining silver is my niche."

Analise gave a giggle, seeming to thaw out a bit. "Well, I can see that."

"So you're the Innkeeper?"

"Yeah." Analise smiled, "Always wanted to. I love helping people. Making friends too!"

"Me too!"

* * *

Soladat's eyes were beginning to get a little tired from staring at the statue for so long. So, carefully, she scooted until it was behind her, and even that wasn't enough, so she turned her back to it. It became a cycle for a bit.

Sola kept walking until she stood next to the male, natural red head, who turned and smiled at her. "Hello there!" his words floated on his accent like a surfer on a wave, "Oliver, Oliver Jenkins."

"Soladat." this time, she offered a small smile, accepting the hand he extended to her.

"Glad to meet you! Will you be attending classes?"

Sola shook her head, "No. . . I'm . . .the Doctor here." she spoke in pauses, as if unsure of herself.

Oliver's eyes sparkled, "The Doctor, aye?" he glanced back and forth for a bit, as if checking for witnesses and leaned in a bit closer to Sola. Confused, Sola followed his lead. "Is your T.A.R.D.I.S. hidden around here somewhere?" he whispered, a chuckle in his voice.

Sola's eyes sparkled with joy. "If only. . . Who's your favorite?"

"Oh Eccleston by far, but if you want my opinion on the old ones, my heart is set on Tom Baker."

"Tennant. . . is my Doctor."

"Isn't that always the case?" Oliver asked with a grin, Soladat laughed and gave a short nod.

* * *

Toni stood on the side lines, now equipped with a glass of punch. He wasn't expecting to be approached, and he was. By Roxanne. "Hello Roxy." he smiled, "Here to chase me with another baseball bat?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder, "Not my fault you stole my money to buy _six _freaking pizzas and that dumb videogame, cousin."

Toni looked indignant, "Mario Kart isn't dumb."

"Oh because it teaches you to drive?" Roxy remarked sarcastically, shoving Toni again.

"Yes. Because Rainbow road was created by Satan, and when I drove it I only fell off six times." He held up his two hands, one with all five fingers showing and the other with just his index finger pointed up, after Roxy had seen this and he was sure of it he folded his arms.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and laughed, "Whatever you say Toni, whatever you say."

* * *

Jared was standing next to the drink table, holding his glass of the red punch that was offered. He quiet detested the smell of Scotch, and he wasn't old enough to drink it anyway.

Roxanne strode up to him, grabbing her own glass of red punch. Jared rose his eyebrows, he had spotted her entering the bar after all. But maybe that was a tad over observant of him. Just because she owned the bar didn't mean she was a heavy drinker, or even one at all.

"Surprised I didn't go for the Scotch?" Roxanne laughed a bit before Jared could amend his assumptive look, "Well, I'm going to be a bartender, and I don't want to get sick of it quite yet. Roxanne, Roxanne Black. You can call me Roxy." Jared took her hand gently, before offering a courteous smile and a gentle shake.

"My name is Jared, Jared Fredrick. I didn't mean to appear judging, just thinking out loud."

Roxy waved it off and moved on. "Nice to meet you." Roxanne grinned, standing beside him. "What're you thinking of this place?"

"The people seem. . . Interesting."

Roxanne laughed, "I'll say." she paused to take a sip of her cherry flavored drink before turning a little more towards him, "What did you sign up for when you came here?"

Knowing what she meant, Jared took a deep breath and explained, "I will be the new Scientist here, it should prove to be as interesting as the people here."

"Ooh and what will you be working on first?"

"Oh just some solar panels first. We can't always rely on the main city for power." Jared went on, locking eyes with Roxy for a bit, "If their power goes down so does ours. We need to be a little freer than that."

"Sounds like a noble cause." Roxanne nodded, "I do hope I can see your results?"

"You'll be the first to know."

* * *

Hollie picked at her fingers for a bit, trying desperately not to throw up. She had almost forgotten what settling had done to her the last time. She was so recluse when not traveling, and the moment she set foot into her farm that morning she'd been reminded of that.

Swallowing, Hollie tried to work up her travel attitude - that same girl who went parasailing across the English channel - to get up and become a part of the action, when she was approached by Jude.

Jude held a note pad and the remaining centimeter of pencil in his hand with a hopeful smile. "Salutations friend," he began, "Do you quite mind if I draw you? The setting is just too perfect to ignore, and I left my camera in my trailer."

"Sure." Hollie breathed, relief slipping over her as she found herself returning. "No problem. The name is Hollie by the way, Hollie Ann Darcy."

"Nice to meet you." Jude smiled, taking her hand in both of his and squeezing it lightly, before sitting a few feet in front of her and starting to draw, or finishing. Hollie saw the scribbled, smudged black of the charcoal from before. It looked so lifelike.

"What's your name?" she questioned while trying to hold still for his benefit.

"Jude."

"Jude?"

"Yeah, short for Judas?"

"That's all you had to say," Hollie grinned, holding a hand out to stop him from speaking anymore. Before she took a deep breath, her body shaking with laugher. "Hey Jude~."

"What?"

"Don't make it bad~ Take a sad song, and make it bett-er-er-er."

Jude snorted, "Do you _know _how many times that song has been sung to me?"

Hollie gave a wide, goofy smile. "Enough to be annoying?"

Jude gasped, his hazel eyes widening in bewilderment. "You speak blasphemies, the Beatles could never get annoying."

Hollie giggled once more, "Touché."

Quiet fell between the two as Jude continued to sketch her, but Hollie sung the rest of the first verse.

"Remember, to let her into your heart, then you can start, to make it bett-errrrr."

* * *

**Okay so hopefully everyone liked the part they were in, hopefully it didn't look like favorite-ness, because its not, and hopefully I helped the other people who need to send in their info with the character information needed to help them finish.**

**Haha and hopefully this wasn't too hop-y. I've never written anything like this before.**

**Thanks for everything, show the author some love!**

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser **


	6. Party Time: Part Two: YOU KNOW WHAT!

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON AND OC'S PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED WITH THE NAME OF THEIR CREATOR.**

**I DO OWN MINE AND THIS IDEA.**

**So glad that everyone is in and that they enjoyed the last chapter! More character interactions, both new and old, here in this chapter! I do hope you enjoy! I thank the Guest reviewer and CrimsonWind25, BladeOfTheEclispe, leaping leeamer, LollipopLullabyRedStar, Ketsueki no Kuki, harvestmoonlovee, Silverdragon98, and Lazyboredom for their patronage! **

**Warning: **_T for alcohol/drug references, suggestive themes, and brief strong language._

* * *

**6. Party Time: Part Two: YOU KNOW WHAT?!**

As the party continued its rotation, Rein and Caius ended up sitting next to each other on a bench to the side. Rein wearing a form-fitting, strapless black dress that ended near her thighs, with a belt in the center. It was frilly at the ends and tickled the tops of her matching boots, as she crossed her legs and the fabric floated to the stones beneath her.

Caius was dressed in a simple black suit jacket completely unbuttoned with a white dress shirt underneath and black slacks. He looked completely, and totally bored with the whole shin-dig, like he'd rather be sleeping then hanging out there.

Jin, standing not so far away from the duo, talked to Gary about courses and classes, and Oliver about lesson plans. He was in an un-tucked white button up shirt with a tie, black trousers and a black belt, with some penny loafers.

Others were of course scattered around, enjoying the small town's meet and greet. Though someone would have to restock the food soon. . . Poor Roxy.

* * *

"You're pretty boring."

Hollie continued to stare at the man she had barely met - Caius - in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Boring. You are - boring." Caius's sapphire colored eyes cold and almost lifeless, he let out an exaggerated yawn as Ms. Darcy continued to stare at him with complete and utter disbelief. His tone was awful condescending, almost making her seem stupid. She didn't like it.

"I've helped farm rice in Vietnam!"

"Eh."

"I've bungee jumped off of the Eiffel Tower!"

"Eh."

"I've gotten the Buckingham Palace guards to dance the Gangnam Style!"

Caius's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then narrowed again. Disinterest plain. "Meh." Hollie was furious. All she got was an M?!

Throwing her hands in the air, she hollered. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! . . ." Folding her arms, she turned on her heel. Stomping away like a child. Much to the snickers of everyone around her. She had even been too angered to finish the sentence.

Caius's lips twitched up a millimeter at that, but no more.

* * *

Rein strolled casually to wear the fuming Hollie stood, grumbling to herself. A glass of amber-colored scotch in one hand and a unlit cigarette in the other. Making her look like some sort of fifties movie star. Well Rein would too if she had some Scotch and a cigarette.

"Haha, you must've met Caius?" Rein remarked as to the woman's demeanor, causing the girl to nod and Rein to give a hearty chuckle before saying, "Don't worry, he's always like that. With everyone. Everyone but me at least, and even that's a little iffy."

Hollie pouted, lower lip protruding an astounding amount. "It's not fair."

Rein patted the girl long, dark haired head and said, "I know, I know. It's okay."

Hollie giggled, shaking the hand off of her head. "Well hey, I'm Hollie Ann Darcy. Who're you stranger?"

"Reinforce Yukimura."

Leaf green eyes widened substantially, "That is the coolest name I have ever heard." she set down her glass and shook the other woman's hand, grinning broadly.

Reinforce curtsied with a smile just afterwards, "Why thank you!"

"So what brings you to Moonshine?"

Rein folded her arms over her chest and hugged herself tight as the wind picked up just a little bit, she smiled once more with a full set of white teeth. "I'm here to be a horse rancher. My Clydesdale should actually be here tomorrow."

"Can I ride it?!"

"Sure!" Rein nodded, but not after cringing a bit. "If _she_." Rein stressed, "Will let you."

Hollie scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed frown, "I'm sorry."

The rancher shook her head, "Not at all! Anyways, what brings you to Moonshine?"

"Erm? Well honestly?"

"Honestly."

"An impulse."

Rein rose an eyebrow, hazel depths glittering with curiosity. "An impulse."

"Yeah!" Hollie states matter-of-factly, "It's all I do. Follow my gut, that and I wanted to try something new. . . Well new-ish. I did actually help farm rice in Nam."

Rein smiled again - this time with a bit of a mischief - something about the way that Ms. Darcy had addressed that left her wondering. "How much of what you said to Caius was true?"

"Most of it!" the other woman huffed indignantly, though a splitting grin was beginning to emerge, "Guess which one it is?"

"Buckingham Palace."

"WRONG-O!" Hollie declared with a flourish. "The Eiffel Tower. . . I got caught by the guards with my bungee equipment."

"Where?"

Hollie shuffled her feet a bit, took a swig of her drink and murmured, ". . .Away from the building. . ."

"What?" Rein cupped her hand around her ear, leaning in closer to Hollie and causing the girl to stick out her tongue and scoot away, "What was that?"

"Five feet away from the building, okay?"

Rein began to laugh almost uncontrollably, "Smooth move!"

"Oh shut up!"

The two continued to laugh until both of their abdomens ached.

* * *

William sat next to Oliver and continued to bother him needlessly whilst Hollie crept up behind him, glass in hand. She wasn't about to pour perfect Scotch on the dolt her scared the crap out of her at her farm, oh no. She'd use the grape soda. The purple bubbling monstrosity that she loved to refer to as "Liquid Satan"

Overturning the can on the surfer's almost transparently blond hair, Hollie hid behind one of the thin trees on the outside of the fence just in time to here the guy curse up a storm. She giggled wholeheartedly as she crouched by a head shaking Soladat, to whom she just shrugged and asked, "Whatcha gonna do?" and laughed some more.

* * *

Jin watched the antics of the new farmer and smirked to himself, he could do better than that in his sleep. He'd finished a rather riveting talk with his co-worker, Oliver. Who had a sharp accent and an intellect to match, but after a bit of discussion they parted ways to go and converse with others in the party.

Emerald eyes combed through the crowd carefully and methodically, until they landed on one particular woman. Black dress with a belt, frilled at the ends, boots. She looked fun enough, as she teased Will by holding his camera over his head. The man reaching and capturing easily but always managing to have it taken again.

The woman locked eyes with him for a spilt second, surrendered the camera to Will, and strode to meet him.

"Reinforce Yukimura." she extended her hand, Jin heartily shaking it. Though not before placing a kiss lightly on the top of her hand. Rein's face flushed, though not to the effect Jin wanted to elicit. He almost frowned, but kept his face pinched in a half-smile.

"Jin. Jin Hogaraka."

The two wore simultaneous grins in the very next instant. "So, you're one of the teachers here?" Rein asked, arms around herself once more.

"Yes, and you?"

"Horse rancher!" she smiled, full of life and excitement, "Something I couldn't have done in that city. I'm looking forward to being able to do this."

Jin nodded thoughtfully, "This will have been my first teaching job, should help to look good on my resume if I ever leave this place."

Rein agreed, "I'm liking it here so far though."

Jin agreed with her statement, "Me as well."

* * *

**Haha that ending was bad, but hello! Welcome to Moonshine once more! Sorry it took me so long. Busy busy! It'll probably still be a little bit longer, because finals week. Wish me luck!**

**Also, I hope I didn't make Caius too harsh and Jin too joke-y? Let me know!**

**So this and all of my other fictions will be on a short hiatus that shall end this Saturday! If I have updated before then, lucky day! If not, you know why!**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and being so supportive. I love you all!**

**Show the author some love and I will see you next time!**

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser**


	7. Party Time: Part Three: Getting Cozy

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON AND OC'S PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED WITH THE NAME OF THEIR CREATOR.**

**I DO OWN MINE AND THIS IDEA.**

**Once again, thank you to my faithful reader/reviewers: leapingleeamer, BladeOfTheEclipse, Silverdragon98, and Ketsueki no Kuki. I love you all so much!**

**Now I had to rid myself of two stories due to stress, writer's block, and the fact that they weren't developed enough. I am ashamed- but hopefully those who read them can forgive me. Anywho, you never have to worry. This story is NEVER going to get botched. Its planned enough, its good enough, and I'm proud of it. So rest your fears my companions!**

**I am finally free for the summer! Whew! Its pretty crazy for me, actually. You can expect loads of updates! Every other day to alternate with my other story, but not if I hit a busy patch! Thank you for being here for me. I love yo faces! On with the chapter!**

**Warning: **_T for alcohol/drug references, suggestive themes, and brief strong language._

* * *

**7. Party Time: Part Three: Getting Cozy**

"SO, ARE YOU READY TO WORK TOMORROW, GARY?"

Gary rubbed his temples with his index fingers as June hollered at the top of her lungs right into his ear. Stopping the massage of his aching head with his right hand, he took his fingers and delicately turned the knob of his boss's hearing aid up.

"Oh." she smiled, returning to a normal volume, Gary's hands dropped to his sides. "Anyways," she began again, rolling her hands together. Cocking her head to the side as she inquired, "You ready to work tomorrow?"

Gary nodded, mussing up his brown hair a bit. "Ready and raring' chief!"

"GOOD!"

Gary sighed, and turned the hearing aid back up again.

* * *

Hollie strode up to the woman who had stopped talking to Oliver and had started staring at the statue on the fountain once more. None other than Soladat.

"Hey there!" Hollie greeted, "How're you this fine evening?"

Sola, eyes unmoving, answered simply. "I'm well, and you?"

"Good!" Hollie replied back, scooting next to Soladat's almost petrified form and glared intently at the spot she thought the other woman was looking at. "What're we looking for?" she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Soladat still didn't look over, her deep green eyes as unwavering as Hollie's same ones had become beside her, "Nothing. Just keeping an eye on this thing. Its not. . . Safe. Just don't. . ."

"Blink! Blink and you're dead."

Hollie and Soladat turned around to face a smiling Oliver, "Doctor Who, ever seen it Hollie?"

Hollie's head wobbled back and forth, "Nah. Been to Cardiff, saw an experience about it but. . ."

"Oh, a traveler, aye?" Oliver interjected, and Sola stood quietly by his side.

"Yeah." Hollie nodded, eyes closed and grinning for a second. "Been traveling. Since I was eighteen, stopped when I heard about this place."

"Why?"

Hollie chewed on her bottom lip, eyes thoughtful. "I've been saying its impulse. I usually run on those but. . ." she shrugged, smiling and eyes twinkling with her usual mischief. "But now I'm not really sure."

"I meant why did you start traveling?" Oliver laughed, his accent seeming to titter on inside of it.

Hollie's smile faltered, "Oh, just. . . Wanderlust and. . ." Hollie shook her head, slapping a cheesy grin on, "Just wanderlust."

* * *

Toni Dewitt happened to stroll within the vicinity of Jude Anderson while he sat on top of the empty refreshments table and drew with charcoal. His hand coated in black residue. "Kicked out of home?" was all Jude needed to say, not even stopping to look up.

Toni nodded, "Yupp. Pretty much. That and I got hired by my best friend's brother to babysit."

Jude smirked, and - as if it were some form of artist code - Toni slid onto the table next to Jude. Watching his sketch of the whole party come to flaky life. "I'm Jude." he paused to extend out a hello and a very dirtied right hand as he continued to sculpt with the left.

Toni laughed and shook the offered arm until Jude was thoroughly shaken. "It's a privilege to meet ya!"

"Glad you think so!"

"So you're more of a. . . well, ermmm sketchy dude?" Toni scrabbled for the words.

Jude rose an eyebrow, "I don't seem that creepy do I?"

Toni shook his head, "No!" and laughed, "I meant drawing type. . . person."

"Oh yeah! Yupp, I do that. And Photography. You?"

"Music mostly."

"Instruments?"

"Guitar for the most part."

The wind kicked up a bit around them, sending a spray of rock dust across Jude's picture. Jude's nose crinkled up and he stuck out his tongue. "Damn it."

The trees begin rocking back and forth, and as Jin runs up to open the doors - Oliver assisting - so that the party can be held inside, the women are having to hold onto their dresses to stop an impending Marilyn Monroe effect.

"We'll continue this conversation inside." Toni chuckled, as the table cloth on the abandoned table flew off and into the air.

Toni and Jude followed as soon as everyone else was inside, the doors closing a little fiercely behind them.

"Looks like we're in bound!" Jin clapped, "No reason we can't still have fun."

Everyone cheered their wholehearted agreement.

* * *

**A little on the short side, but yay! More interactions! *cheers* There should be like, six parts to this party I believe. So two more party chapters! The next one should be twice as long to make up for this shorty chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Show the author some love, and I'll see ya'll next time! (Hermmm Monday :D)**

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser **


	8. Party Time: Part Four: Easy Prey

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON AND OC'S PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED WITH THE NAME OF THEIR CREATOR.**

**I DO OWN MINE AND THIS IDEA.**

**Okay so, I'm sorry. Turns out - updates will be every week. Either this story or my other one, because I got a part time job, orthodontist appointments (for my braces, woot!), and people actually wanting me around to do stuff! That is so cool! I'm not going to step away from FF though, this site has me wrapped up in its beautifully evil clutches.**

**Haha anyways~ enjoy the chapter. And thank you to my readers/reviewers: Ketsueki no Kuki, leapingleameer, and CrimsonWind25. **

**Warning: **_T for alcohol/drug references, suggestive themes, and brief strong language._

* * *

**8. Party Time: Part Four: Easy Prey**

Pixie fluttered around to where Hollie sat at the grand, ebony piano that rested to the left side of the doors. Hollie had started lightly stroking the keys when the sweet girl came up, and threw her a smile. "Hey, I'm Hollie. Nice to meet you!"

"Analise O'Connor!" the petite brunette extended a hand to Hollie, who gladly took it and gave it a nice soft shake.

"Aren't you the one who decided to run the farm?" Pixie asked, head tipped to the side. Hollie gave a solid nod, and inquired to Analise if she was, in fact, the one running the Inn? And who were the tenants there? Did they treat her nice?

"Yes, Toni and Soladat, and of course! They're pretty nice people." Analise gave a gentle smile, robin's egg eyes twinkling with mirth. Hollie grinned - Analise was a real sweetheart.

"It's good they treat you nice! Let me know if they do otherwise, okay?"

Ana nodded lightly, "Yeah! Anytime."

"Anyways," Hollie rolled her hands forward, sliding herself in her seat till she sat on the bench without her legs being tucked under the massive instrument, "I met Sola, but who is this Toni you speak of?"

Pixie lifted a slender finger and pointed to where aforementioned Tony and Jude sat in a corner, discussing light sources and how some people are so silly as to refer to C# notes as 'C hash tag' notes. Hollie snickered, "Well isn't he good looking."

Pixie blushed on Ms. Darcy's behalf, "Hollie!"

Hollie giggled and twirled on the wooden seat, feet back under the keys and pressing the pedals. "Life's too short to be shy you know." she smiled. Analise just giggled in response and nodded her agreement, though heaven knows it would be easier said than ever done.

* * *

"You're the scientist right?"

Jared cocked his head in the direction of none other than co-resident douche hole (as Hollie had come to call him, next to William. Much to Rein's amusement as well as Roxanne's) Caius. Jared nodded slightly to him, sipping lightly at the drink that Jin had placed in the man's hand only moments before. "Yes, I am."

"Eh." Caius shrugged and turned away, walking in the other direction. Jared did nothing more than snort softly at the action, he'd noticed his and Hollie's conversation only moments before and was glad in having no part in one that would no doubt turn out similar, only Jared would finish it.

"Still standing over here, Jared? Why don't you go and socialize with some of the ladies?" Jin Hogaraka stood next to Jared, leaning against the dark mahogany walls of the mansion-turned-college.

Jared shrugged, clearing his throat and taking a sip of his drink. Jin apparently read into that, because the first thing that happened was a 100 watt grin cracking across his face from ear to ear. Jared reminded Jin of his friend Cecil, the one with Gynophobia which is - the fear of women. Looks like Cecil could rest easy tonight, Jared was Jin's new target.

Slinging an arm around the younger man's shoulders, green eyes smoldering with devious plots, he pulled Jared forward into the throng. "Come now Grasshopper, I've much to teach you!"

Jared did nothing but look slightly confused.

* * *

William strode lazily through the party, bumping into people, knocking over drinks, smearing Jude's charcoal (Toni had to hold him back, for a little guy he sure knew how to fuss), and finally hitting Caius in the back as he was talking - well not really - with Roxanne.

Caius turned a dark, yet dull blue eye towards the sloppy Will, who merely smirked and stuck his tongue out. Coal colored eyes narrowed, screaming, "What you gonna do about it?"

Caius turned back around and stuffed his hands in his pockets, brushing past Mr. Rutherford as if nothing had happened at all.

"Ugh, no good reactions. This place bites."

* * *

Roxanne was twirling her golden hair clip back into her hair as carefully as possible. The wind had knocked it out of its shape and sent a few chaotic tendrils into a corkscrew up in the air, and she tried her best to tame it by using her hands to smooth it down and readjust the accessory as good as she possibly could.

"Here! Let me lend a hand."

Roxanne looked up Reinforce, and gave a small grin, "Thank you so much, I didn't expect the wind to kick up like it did."

Rein gave a snort, "Neither did I, let's hope it doesn't happen to often. My horses might get scared when I bring them here, at least until I can fix up those greenhouses to make them suitable for them."

"So you're the rancher?" Roxy twitched as Rein pulled a little too hard on a lock of chocolate colored hair.

Rein apologized and patted her head, "Yeah I am, what're you going to be doing here?"

Roxanne gave a giggle, "I'm the bartender."

"I'm going to refer to you as the Barista, just because it sounds classier." Rein smiled, finally plucking the last ringlet into place, "There!"

"Thanks!" Roxanne laughed as Rein sat beside her, "But aren't Barista's only referred to as far as coffee goes?"

Rein tapped the side of her head with an index finger, one cheek sucked in, "Yeah I believe so, but Barista still sounds a bit classier."

Roxanne nodded, "Yeah." she smiled, "I guess so!"

* * *

Gary sighed and set himself down on the stair near the back of the room, taking a deep breath and giving a short laugh. He'd finally managed to get June out of his hair, and just wanted to sit and have a nice silent moment without quite leaving. Things were getting interesting, what with Hollie playing the piano. Some pretty interesting songs actually, she seemed to only listen to Classic rock. Spirit in the Sky was trilling through the air, a few by the piano clapping to the beat.

Jared slunk down next to Gary almost unintentionally, having finally weaseled his way away from Jin - in one piece and alive. Gary turned to look at him and rose his glass slightly in greeting, "Hello, I'm Gary." after all of the introductions today, it almost seemed to slip out of its own accord, either that or he was tired. That could be it.

"Jared Frederick."

The two men shake hands, and Gary asks, "So what're you doing here in Moonshine?"

"I'll be the scientist, and yourself?"

"I'm going to be helping the obnoxiously loud red head out with mining." Gary chuckled, "It should be interesting, I might use my first pay check to by her a new hearing aid."

Jared grinned slightly, "Yes, I heard her earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if after working for her, you'd need a hearing aid yourself."

Gary laughed, "I wouldn't doubt it."

* * *

**There is going to be an epic jam session next chapter! Hehe.**

**Welp, we are finally getting towards the end (well, almost) of the party, and if there is any sort of interactions I missed or characters that are getting left out please let me know, because there is nothing I would hate more than to short-change someone. **

**Thanks for reading! Show the author some love, and I'll see ya'll next time!**

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser **


	9. Omakes

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON AND OC'S PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED WITH THE NAME OF THEIR CREATOR.**

**I DO OWN MINE AND THIS IDEA.**

**Oh my gosh. I am over 50 reviews! That is so great! Thank you so much to my reviewers (as well as my favorite-ers, followers, and readers) for this story's greatness: CoveredInHisBlood, LollipopLullabyRedStar, Ketsueki no Kuki, leapingleameer, CrimsonWind25, harvestmoonlovee, IzumiMaia-chan, MadnessCouldBeMadder, The Anony-mouse, YUNOUPDATE, and Peanut-Bata. You guys all hold an awesome spot in my brain! Thank you so much! I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO BEYOND LATE.**

**This is sort of an omake because I am going to be gone for a hella long time. I hope you don't hate me. I'm going to go see my Dad, and won't be at the laptop much. Thanks for the support though. I love ya'll!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Not only is it Jam Session time, but the surprise that will fix the numbers from 14 ;D (that is probably my first emoticon in the author's notes, what do you know!) I hope you enjoy this! It shall be: EPIC. **

**Warning: **_T for alcohol/drug references, suggestive themes, and brief strong language._

* * *

**9. OMAKES**

"Toni, when'd you bring that?" Roxanne inquired, her gold-pinned bun hanging lightly to the side as she cocked her head in slight confusion. An acoustic guitar, a beautiful whisky brown that glinted in the light of chandelier overhead. Toni cocked his head to the side too, mimicking his friend until he noticed the instrument in his lap.

"Well what do you know, here it is!"

Roxy rolled her eyes, "Isn't that just like you?"

Toni stuck out his tongue, sliding the strap over his dress shirt (being sure that the tie wasn't tucked under it) and strummed a few chords.

* * *

William was standing way too close to Soladat.

"Would you mind taking a step back."

William shook his head as Sola's soft voice floated towards him, "Don't think I will. I'm William by the way, and you?"

The nerves in the small Doctor's forehead pinched together, making it look like she had four little check marks on her head. "I'm Soladat."

"What a weird name."

"I suppose so." she shrugged.

William blinked a few times, taken aback by the sudden withdrawal. "Huh?"

Sola spared a short giggle at his shock, but said nothing more.

"Sola?"

Nothing, just a giggle.

"SOLLAAA."

* * *

**It is painfully short, I know. This is all I was able to do, and now I am going to be gone for a hella long time. Till August 10****th**** to be exact.**

**I thank you so much for your patience and support, show the author some (hopefully) love and I will do my best to update! But considering my schedule, that will probably be impossible.**

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser**


	10. Party Time: Part Five: Jam Session

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON AND OC'S PREVIOUSLY (CURRENTLY) MENTIONED WITH THE NAME OF THEIR CREATOR. I ALSO DO NOT OWN MODEST MOUSE OR QUEEN, OR THEIR SONGS: BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY AND FLOAT ON RESPECTIVELY.**

**I DO OWN MY OC'S AND THIS IDEA.**

**Thanks so very much for you guys' support! I could not have done it without you: LollipopLullabyRedStar, MadnessCouldBeMadder, CoveredInHisBlood, Ketsueki no Kuki (your PM made me sob hysterically. You are amazing), Peanut-Bata, leapingleameer, CrimsonWind25, and Update-Do. Izumi-Maia-chan for the favorite and follow! (I have no idea if I thanked you already, so thanks.)**

**In honor of all of you and your amazing love for my story (I never thought anybody could love my writing so much, thank you.) I made this chapter SO DAMN LONG YOUR BRAINS WILL EXPLODE FROM CONTENT OVERLOAD. **

**I am so so so so so so SO SO SO SO SORRY though. I legitimately thought I'd be able to update every week, alas, I was wrong. Thank you for being understanding, and I swear to you that I will be more careful when telling at which time I will update. From the bottom of my heart I apologize and say thanks for still sticking by me anyway!**

**So, for now, my updates will be IRREGULAR (as mentioned on my profile). There, now I am not a liar. Forgive me pwease? *puppy dog eyes***

**Here we go! The surprises and the Jam session, can ya'll handle this? *sassy voice* **

**Warning: **_T for alcohol/drug references, suggestive themes, and brief strong language._

* * *

**10. Party Time: Part Five: Jam Session: SUPER LONG ADDITION**

**(BECAUSE I LOVE THOSE FACES YOU HAVE.)**

The two large front doors of the mansion opened letting in a quick flurry of wind and slicing rain, Jin smiled, standing just next to it with a Red Solo cup full of some strange slushie and noticed the two people who began to stride inside.

One male and the other female, both standing at an awkward distance apart and dripping wet. They obviously didn't know who the hell the other person was, but they'd attempted to find the mansion together.

The male was a lean yet muscular (that shown through his soggy shirt) and slightly olive toned man with dyed silver hair. His chocolate colored eyes surveyed the bustling men and woman and he smirked. He wore a white, button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of jeans and black Osiris shoes. A black tie also fell over the top of his shirt, and he held a leather jacket over his arm, obviously put on a bit to late because it was dryer than the rest of him.

The way he held himself was with an air of pride - maybe even conceit, as he locked gazes with many of the others.

He whistled as June went by, and she turned around and hollered. "NOT GONNA HAPPEN."

"You'll come around."

The girl refused to look anyone in the eyes, opting instead to stare at her black high heels. A matching peplum dress hugged to her petite figure nicely, flaring out at the ends. She had black and wavy hair cut in an A-line sort of bob with side bangs, and dark brown eyes the shape of Almonds. One could tell she was Asian, but of which country it wasn't too sure.

Jin strode up to them and brusquely shook their hands, being - essentially - the host of the whole affair.

"Elise Finn Yan and Lock V'eer, I presume?" when the two nodded, Jin smiled once again with sparkling teeth, "Welcome to Moonshine Valley! Just so you know, you're so excruciatingly late that we're now doing clean up."

"Really?" Elise - the small woman - asked, her eyes slightly panicked. Lock - the male - looked virtually indifferent.

"No." Jin laughed, shaking his head. "Oh I'm just kidding, we're still in full swing, just needed to pull it inside. No need to be so jumpy." he patted Elise's shoulder in a gentle sort of manner, feeling a bit bad at her reaction "Welcome once again!" he greeted.

Then he strode away, and Elise and Lock parted ways and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

William and Hollie had pretty much been dueling it out on pranks the entire night. The last prank was to Hollie's credit - a thumb tack on a plastic molded chair that Jin had meant to use for the courses that would be held upstairs. It embedded itself so far into William's ass that he started to sing Soprano along with Toni's guitar playing for a few seconds (to be honest, he wasn't that bad.) when he shifted in his seat at the weird uncomfortable pressure, if you know what I mean.

Hollie was in stitches so bad that she tripped over Jude, who'd been kneeling down to pick up a pencil and landed inside the punch bowl on one of the lower tables. She laughed even though her face was painted in a red that would rival that of a fire truck, and William did too.

"Jude! You're so my man right now!"

Jude fumbled and scrambled over himself just to help Hollie out of the bowl. Roxanne let her use a blanket she found on one of the couches to dry off in. Hollie was still laughing, tears running down her cheeks. "You win this round, Will!"

"You bet your sweet ass!"

"Oh come on, too far!"

"Hahaha!"

* * *

Caius watched the display of William and Hollie with eyes that were like a void in the universe, a whole lot of nothing shone in them - well for a second if one paid close enough attention, a sparkle of quick amusement was held there, but it was all too fleeting in its existence.

June strode over to him and tapped his shoulder, "I don't think I've met you yet," she managed to say levelly, her voice was actually pretty melodious, and sounded vaguely French with a weird smear of Chicago within it.

Caius tipped his head to the side to look inside her ear for the aid, its setting was at 8. He'd remember that and save it for later. It could be of some use to him, and maybe a little bit of amusement for once.

"I'm June," she grinned sticking out her hand, "June Johansson."

"Caius."

They shook hands, and June cocked her head to the side. "You always this dull?"

"I'm only as dull as everybody else in this place."

"Then why're you still here?"

Caius shrugged, even though his next words were an answer to that exact question. "Rein."

"OH, I THINK I'VE MET HER."

Caius sighed, and turned her hearing aid. "Thanks!" June grinned, "Sometimes it sliPS AND I END UP YELling and people get VERY FRUSTRATED WIth me."

"Ever considered getting a new one?" Caius asked with a long suffered sigh, as with almost every syllable she spoke the sense device malfunctioned and turned the gear down and June's voice up.

June rolled her eyes, "Doy, I'm not an idiot. It just has SENTIMENTAL VAlue."

"I see, and why is that?"

"It belonged to my grandfather, he passed away from Leukemia almost a year ago."

When Caius blinked this time around, a little more of a flicker showed in his eyes - empathy. Now the thing was, he may have basically been a robot, but he had a soul. "I'm sorry for your loss."

June waved it off, "Everybody losses someone. It is the circle of life."

"Anyways, I used to live in his house whenever I wasn't camping on site, and when he passed away I had to find somewhere else to stay, and here I am!" June smiled, talking so quickly it was hard to keep up. Caius simply nodded after deciphering her slur, offering no words in response.

June sighed, lip stuck out in a pout as a strand of ginger hair lifted and fell, and then when she got no reply again, she nodded at Caius in a form of farewell. "I'm off to speak with the chef! The tiny girl who came in here earlier, should be INTERESTING."

"Have fun with that." Caius drawled, before smirking and waving goodbye at the retreating form of the senior miner, cornering poor Elise with shouts of salutations.

* * *

Lock approached Sola a lot more tentatively then his grand entrance and short banter with June would have deemed even remotely possible. He shuffled his feet along the hard wood floor, stopping short of the Doctor, and began to blush so intensely that it looked like he was suffering from asphyxiation.

"H-h-hey there."

What the hell was wrong with him? Why the sudden stutter? He asked himself these questions as Soladat stared at him somewhat indifferent with her gleaming evergreen eyes.

"Hello." she stated simply, blushing a bit herself. This fueled a little bit of Lock's ego, although Soladat merely blushed because she was being approached by a stranger, which she'd been dealing with most of the night.

"What is your occupation?" Lock asked, swallowing long and hard and running a hand through his hair, which was wet with rain water still. Was he really this nervous? He was just talking to a small town Doctor for crying out loud, not Megan Fox.

Why did he suddenly lose the ability to breathe and form coherent sentences?

"I'm the Doctor," Oliver snorted somewhere, to which Sola shook her head, but smiled and asked Lock, "and you are?"

"I am the uh. . . The uh. . ."

"The uh. . ." she teased, grinning even more hugely as well her face tinting even further into a vaguely maroon-like shade.

"I'm just a student, I don't really have a set job." Lock felt shame coursing through him for that statement, would the Doctor find him a joke?

Sola did laugh, but did not give a reaction he expected. "That is okay, it takes everyone a little while to - you know - find their calling or whatever." she shrugged, "It happens."

Lock was so flabbergasted all he could do was twitch and stutter a little bit, his cheeks still painted a ruby red.

* * *

Hollie was over by the piano, stroking the keys as Toni continued to play "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas. He cocked his head to her when he noticed her hesitance to sit, "Why don't you play?" he asked, bringing his own strumming to a stand still.

Hollie shrugged, "Thought maybe I should wait for you to finish your song first! Wouldn't want to intrude on it."

Toni waved it off casually, "Come on! I would have been fine with it."

Hollie shrugged and blushed a bit, but nodded.

"Hey!" he exclaimed suddenly, holding up a finger as his others held a blue pick clinched between them, "I have an idea, why don't we both play?"

Hollie blinked, but her mouth soon spread into a crooked smile, mischief in her eyes. "Sure you can keep up?"

Toni scoffed, "It is YOU who needs to worry about keeping up." he faked his indigence horribly, because he was still smiling. Eyes twinkling too.

Hollie laughed, "You are so on." she set herself down on the sleek black bench, sweeping her dress just under her with her arm so she could sit on the fabric of it. She slid off her shoes and pushed the pedals lightly just as Toni tuned each one of his strings precisely, nose wrinkled in concentration.

"Okay," Hollie began as she cracked her knuckles, "What're we going to play for everyone."

Roxanne smiled from next to Toni, who had his tongue pinched between his teeth in thought. "How about you play Bohemian Rhapsody." she suggested, as choruses of agreements circled through the residents of Moonshine Valley.

Toni broke into a huge grin, "That should be freaking amazing."

Hollie cracked her knuckles once more as well as her back, each vertebrae popping audibly. Soladat shook her head from next to Lock, "You'll be seeing me before the night is done."

"If you say so, Doc."

Toni began plucking away to the introduction of the song, and giving a dashing smile to Hollie he asked, "Would you do the honors?"

Giggling, Hollie piped in with the notes of the piano as she began to sing.

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality."

Toni picked up the next lines smoothly, his voice a handsome baritone that left even Lock and William in shock and quiet respect.

"Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see, I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy. I'm easy come, easy go."

"A little high, little low. Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me." Hollie picked up, running her hands along the keys to make a dramatic affair of the whole situation. The large instrument thrummed with the whacks of the chords.

"Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, Pulled my trigger, now he's dead." Roxanne stuck a finger gun to Toni's head and pulled the trigger, causing the man to stick his tongue out and tilt his head to the side as Rein joined in with the next few lines.

"Mama, life had just begun! But now I've gone and thrown it all away~!" Rein threw her hands out in a twirl of mock tragedy, stifling a fake sob with the back of her hand.

"Mama, ooo!" carried everyone in unison, fits of chuckles and snickers and giggles echoing just afterwards, at which point Jin filled in the next lines.

"Didn't mean to make you cry! If I'm not back again this time on, carry on, as if nothing really matters!"

All sixteen of the people planning to live in Moonshine had gathered together to sing and to play with Hollie and Toni.

"Too late, my time has shivers down my spine, Body's aching all the everybody - I've got to leave you all behind and face the truth!"

"Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)." the males all sang the 'anyway the wind blows' somewhat silently while the woman belted out the Mama part.

"I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all." Elise chimed in with Soladat, their blushes evident but their voices clear and splendorous.

"I SEE A LITTLE SILHOUETTE OF A MAN. SCARAMOUCH, SCARAMOUCH WILL YOU DO THE FANDANGO! THUNDERBOLT AND LIGHTNING - VERY VERY FRIGHTENING ME!"

"June is very, very frightening me!"

"William, I will kick you in the nads!~"

"Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo Figaro - magnifico!"

"But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me!" Jude pretend-sobbed, as Oliver slung an arm over his shoulder, Irish drawl thick and sending Lock into a fit of laughter.

"He's just a poor boy from a poor family! Spare him his life from this monstrosity!"

"Easy come easy go - will you let me go?" Jared asked, gazing at Jin who promptly shook his head.

"Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go!" Pixie would shout, and June would state that she wouldn't let go. Gary pleaded.

"Will not let you go - let me go (never)!"

"Never let you go - let me go! Never let me go - ooo! No, no, no, no, no, no, no -

"Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go!" Caius even threw in a quick alto, downing a quick shot to which a ton of people cheered.

"Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me!" Hollie sang, a cross over her heart.

"For me! For me!"

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die?" Pixie shouted angrily in a believe-able way that was easily broken by the smile that split her face.

"Oh baby - can't do this to me baby! Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here." Gary hummed.

"Ooh yeah, ooh yeah! Nothing really matters! Anyone can see, Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me." Roxanne belted, to which wolf-whistles rang in the air.

"Anyway the wind blows…" everyone ended together.

The last chord was strung, the last note was hit, and everyone was thrown into a flurry of applause and boisterous celebration.

"Still the single most brilliant Queen song of all time." Hollie admitted, though she laughed. "All of us need to avoid American Idol though. Simon would boot all of us off."

Laughter signaled an agreement, except for Jin who commented with a sly smirk. "Isn't he in charge of the X-factor now?"

"The point is Simon Cowell would kill most of us." Oliver chortled, sipping at some water.

"Except for maybe Toni."

"Surprisingly, Lock too. . ."

"Hey!"

"Maybe Caius?"

"Analise was good!"

"Roxanne too!"

"The only one especially bad was Hollie."

"Hey now!"

The crowd began to disperse into different sets of people again. Toni casing up his guitar, and Hollie putting some distance between herself and the piano.

* * *

William and Lock sat next to each other by the punch bowl that had been cleaned and refilled after Hollie's little accident. They gave each other one glance, smiled, and began to discuss the best pranking tactics. Calling each other bro repeatedly and with the occasional high-five.

"So how long have you been pranking that farmer girl?" Lock asked.

"Oh you know, since we got here. She just looked easy to scare."

"Yeah?"

"and Caius really pissed her off." William snickered, "It was hilarious!"

"Caius seems like a cool guy."

"We should make a brotherhood!" William declared raising a whisky glass with a drooping half-smirk.

"Yeah! The Brotherhood of the Homebound Doucheholes." Hollie called from just across the way, talking to Elise.

"That could actually work." Lock commented back with a smirk, "Thanks sweetheart."

Hollie graciously flipped him the bird.

* * *

"So you're the cook?" Hollie asked, smiling at Elise.

Elise nodded, "I. . . I like to cook." she was obviously so far from her comfort zone she didn't even know what it felt like to be comfortable, so Hollie was doing her absolute best to make sure that Elise felt welcome at Moonshine, even if it meant *shiver* being. . . NORMAL.

Talking to people _was _pretty foreign to Elise. She was the socially awkward one in high school, didn't really have many friends. So talking to Hollie was a challenge, as well as a little bit out of the usual. June before had scared the pants off of her, so she was trying pretty hard not to scream and run away from the woman who'd taken position as a farmer.

"That is pretty cool!" Hollie continued, "I mean, you'll mostly be using my produce, so we'll be working pretty closely together, what do you say?"

"Yeah, that should be fun." Elise smiled a little bit, but it didn't reach her eyes, "Maybe we could have tea together sometime."

Hollie giggled, "Nobodies asked me that since I went to London. No joke. I'm not even being stereotypical about the situation in the slightest."

Elise chuckled a wee bit herself. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"What was your favorite tea?"

"Earl Gary."

"I'm more of a Lemon grass myself," Elise began, easing up a little bit, "But Earl Gary is classic, that much cannot be denied."

"I'll say! Hey, maybe after that tea Rein will let us ride her horses and play cricket, she's at the farm closest to the passage to the city. Not the large one leading out to the Inn."

"Isn't that next to where the screaming lady's mine is though, near the entrance to the city?" Elise glanced towards the aforementioned red-head - whom had taken to screaming at poor Gary again about her love of fireworks - with more than a little fear brushed in the garnet depths of her eyes.

Hollie laughed good naturedly, "She give you a fright?"

Elise agreed quietly, still cutting looks to the busty ginger, "She wouldn't stop yelling."

"Broken hearing aid is the main cause of that little issue." Hollie stated, taking her pinky to clean out her ears as June's yelling escalated, "I hope she gets rid of it."

Elise shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

* * *

Gary escaped June with the help of Jude, who came by to ask him if they found any coal in the mines if they'd be willing to give him some. "You use coal?"

"Yeah! Sometimes just charcoal can be a bit of a bore, you know? Plus, it is a lot darker from some projects that require mass amounts of shadow." Jude leaned back in the armless chairs pressed against the walls and kicked up his feet on an ottoman that had a few red cups and napkins littering it. Gary cringed but nodded, and shook hands with Jude by way of a formal greeting, as everyone had been doing the entire night.

"So what're you doing here?"

"Oh I'm, eh well, an artist." Jude announced with his arms folded across his chest, "You?"

"I'm an apprentice under. . ." he shuddered, "June."

"Oh her! Her hair is hard to sketch." Jude frowned, nose wrinkling, "So many different shades of red! You think she dyed it?" Gary was taken aback by his way of analyzing people and his question a bit.

"That is a pretty peculiar question." he admitted.

"I'm a peculiar kind of guy." Jude grinned coyly, "So as a miner - what is your favorite thing to mine?"

"Silver."

"Ooohh, and gold?"

"Nah, just silver. I like its sheen, and how timeless it is. Gold is too flashy." Gary shook his head in slight disgust. "Silver isn't. So yeah."

Jude nodded slowly, "Oh yeah, sure. Makes sense to me!"

Gary nodded and took a sip of the ale he'd been holding in his hand. "So, you going into art as a serious profession?"

Wrinkling his nose again, Jude shook his head. "Nah, dude. Art isn't serious. Art is freedom, art is expression! Raw passion!" Jude ended with a flourish, standing straight up and throwing out his arms. He was obviously just being a ham by the way he held himself, but Mr. Crimson didn't look amused.

Gary rose both eyebrows, because it was just one of those double eyebrow raising times, "You might want to get serious though, how will you afford the lot of land you set your trailer on."

"I'll find a way! Besides, as Modest Mouse says, "We'll all float on, okay."" Jude quoted, patting Gary's shoulder. "It was nice to meet you, aye Toni!"

The man strode away, leaving Gary in the leather armchair. Stunned.

* * *

Jared sloshed around some whisky and Scotch in a glass with Rein and Roxanne next to either side of him, watching over his shoulder as he attempted to make a drink for Roxy to learn and serve at her bar.

Being a scientist, mixing solutions and chemicals and all sorts of potions and agents, Jared knew a thing or two about the properties and uses of alcohol, so he knew just what to stir up to get the perfect mixture between getting totally hammered because you were dumped, and still being able to end up in your own house with your wallet and cellphone.

"White wine." Jared chanted in monotone, reaching for the small shot glass as Rein offered it up to him. Like they were performing some kind of high risk surgery.

"Red wine."

"Schnapps."

"Vodka, NO not that much, and lastly - a blueberry jell-o shot."

As these strong smelling fluids fell into the small flute of what was once champagne, a hiss and a spit came from the glass - sending a puff of smoke into the air that left virtually everyone alarmed. Jared though, smiled brightly. "It is done."

Roxanne took the slender goblet and asked, "What is this monstrosity?"

"I call it Reality." Jared declared evenly, "Very bittersweet with just enough spice to liven things up, and just enough dryness to keep the unique moments special."

Rein grinned, "I like that explanation!"

Roxanne smiled and agreed, "I'll put it on the menu." taking a tedious sip at the glass's edge, Roxanne coughed for a few seconds before smiling and savoring the taste by rubbing her lips together, not a glimpse of anything fuzzy or even remotely inebriated in her eyes.

"This is brilliant! It tastes like red velvet cake, sea salt, and stars."

"That is what the inventor of champagne called champagne. He told his monks in the monastery, 'Come quickly, I am tasting the stars.'" Jared and Roxanne quoted at the same time, sharing a quick grin.

"Alright!" Jin cleared his throat and addressed the entire house, managing to gather everyone's attention. Well, he was a teacher after all. "Thank you all for coming to the opening night of Moonshine Valley!"

A round of applause ensued again, and once it was subsided Jin continued. "So if you could all assist in clean up, that would be great. Should take no time at all." he remarked casually, clapping his hands together for emphasis. "So once again thank you so much, and I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you, as I'm sure you feel the same."

* * *

After clean up was finished, everybody shook hands with everybody, friends hugged, bros staggered after a farmer girl to scare in the middle of the night, friendlier bros crashed in a camper. Teachers fell exhausted onto their sheets - the first time out of the many that were sure to follow.

Farmers fainted, miners listened to the beat of the water against the rocks, and so on.

Tomorrow would be their first day as a real town, and they had a lot of unpacking to do.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT AND AWESOME.**

**EVEN THOUGH I SUCK AT UPDATING AND WRITING QUICK.**

**I'M SORRY I DISAPPOINT. **

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER DID NOT DISAPPOINT. **

**(I WAS GOING TO ADD A TANGO SCENE HERE TOO - I'LL SAVE IT FOR LATER.)**

_**OKAY SO: If you feel that you need to change character interactions (and/or add Elise's and Lock's impressions to your list) please do so. It must be done before the next chapter can come out. Fair?**_

**Character introductions:**

**Peanut-Bata's OC: Elise Finn Yan**

**CoveredInHisBlood's OC: Lock V'eer**

**So just in case you haven't been on my profile as of late, or read the TOP authors note I shall say it again. Irregular updates. I will try not to take months in between though, but there won't be a set date. There will be an estimated one, if any. **

**Thank you all for making this story awesome.**

**Show the author some love, and I'll see ya'll next time!**

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser **


	11. Moving In: Part Four: Pets and Kids!

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON AND OC'S PREVIOUSLY (CURRENTLY) MENTIONED WITH THE NAME OF THEIR CREATOR.**

**I DO OWN MY OC'S AND THIS IDEA.**

***SNIFF SNIFF* YOUR REVIEWS AND MESSAGES. I CAN'T. THE TEARS. I LOVE YOU ALL SO DANG-FRIGGIN' MUCH:**

**YAYAYAYO, ILOVEYOUZ, AVINA A.I, 70****TH**** REVIEWER, IZUMIMAIA-CHAN (Sock is the best pairing name ever. **_**EVERYONE. WHEN REFERRING TO LOCKxSOLADAT, IT IS KNOWN AS SOCK.)**_**, MADNESSCOULDBEMADDER, CRIMSONWIND25 (I decided to keep the 'Earl Gary' typo xD the irony makes me laugh), LEAPINGLEAMEER, COVEREDINHISBLOOD, LOLLIPOPLULLABYREDSTAR, AND KETSUEKI NO KUKI. **

**I. LOVE. YOU. GUYS. **

**SO from here on, I thought I should do a little segment. Question of the Update! QOTU for short! This QOTU is: Who do you think the cutest couple would be? Answer in the review :D or PM, or whatever you feel like! **

**Here is Chapter 11! Enough of my ramble!**

* * *

**11. Moving In: Part the Last: Pets and. . . Kids?!**

A shaking round of trailers attached to an ugly, rusted bus came careening into the valley in front of the Inn. Pixie flinched, hugging the corner of her Inn as if that would protect it if any of the equipment detached and went flying towards the establishment. Everybody else was gathered around the front of it, or Hollie's farm, waiting for all of their furniture, pets, or etc to be unloaded so they could truly call this place home.

Rein clapped in happiness when her ebony stead sauntered out of the furthest trailer, cantering over with its pelt rippling over the muscles. She threw her arms around the neck and called, "Nightmare! It is about time you got here boy, you wouldn't believe how many weeds I had to hand pick yesterday! Now I can attach the tiller to you, oh joyous day!"

Nightmare neighed and shook his mane, snorting almost as if he was laughing.

"Woah, what a beautiful horse."

Rein turned and smiled at Jin, who had three carts of what must have been teaching materials rolling after him. "Thank you! Nice. . . Em. . . Books."

Jin laughed, "I know, hardly exciting on the outside, but borrow some of the John Green I have for the library and your life may never be the same."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah!"

Green eyes twinkled in mirth as Rein insisted she had to tow Nightmare across the bridge. "Let me help you up onto his back." Jin offered, which Rein politely accepted.

The Clydesdale snorted once more, before nuzzling her affectionately and allowing her to lead him back to her ranch over the bridge. Which creaked a bit too loud when the duo crossed over.

* * *

Jared disappeared into the back of the third out of six silver horse trailer, pulling out two hutches where cats sat still and very straight-faced. One was a black short hair, and the other had dark gray hair that gradually turned to lighter gray and then to white at the very tip of his tail.

"Hey Jared!" Roxanne called, striding up to him with a wide smile, donned in her casual clothes as opposed to her last night splendor. Jared find it shocking - that internally - he was slightly disappointed with this fact, though that didn't make Roxy's birdcage shirt and black jeans shorts any less appealing.

"Are those your cats?"

Jared nodded slowly, lifting each cage in turn. "This black haired one with the white on his chest and coming out of his ears is Majic, and the Maine Coon in here, his name is Lenard."

Roxanne leaned to be eye level with the two cats, and petted Majic, avoiding Lenard after being told of his rather aggressive nature. "Where did you get them?" she inquired, as Majic blinked his green eyes lazily at the brunette.

"I got Majic from the pound, he was going to be put down for biting a human, and Lenard was injured pretty badly, Majic helped me find him."

Roxanne nodded slowly, "That is pretty cool. I'm glad they allow pets here you know? I don't think I'd be able to live without Bambi."

"Bambi?"

"Bambi is my Labrador. I've had her since I was five. I'm not sure which trailer she is in, and it is so crowded over there it looks like I'll have to wait a little bit."

That much was true. People - from Moonshine and as well as from the bus - were clustered about the extension of vehicles, moving furniture and pets alike. Jared nodded slowly, "I'll help you get her out if you'd like?"

"You are quite the gentlemen, but that is okay. Get your cats all set." Roxanne grinned, giving Majic one last pet before tapping Lenard's change nicely. "See you later?"

"Yeah."

Jared headed towards the lab, as Roxanne moved over to the throng.

* * *

Elise skipped away with a turtle, his head snapping to and fro as she made her way home. Oliver interceded, staring into the unblinking eyes of the small creature as if it held a deep dark secret, "Turtles are evil."

"W-what?" Elise stammered, laughing a bit at the Irishman's unmoving gaze, "Roy is a good reptile, he won't hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Tell that to all the snapping turtles I had the misfortune to meet with ass first at Sea World."

Elise rose one thin, black eyebrow. "There. . . Aren't snapping turtles at Sea World."

"That is what they told me too, but be warned." Moving his index and birdie finger from his eyes to the turtle's, Oliver backed away, disappearing over near the buses.

William took a pen and wrote on his hand, "Irishman afraid of turtles." before leaving poor, confused Elise with her thoughts.

* * *

Soladat had a Pyrenees in her arms, the huge animal dwarfing her substantially. Its fur fluffed out as its head pivoted around, looking at all of the men and women who couldn't help but snicker after the beady eyes were turned from them.

Lock approached her and shuffled his feet awkwardly, trying to swallow the bile that threatened to spill. If he was anymore nervous, he'd pass out. "A Pyrenees? Seems a bit big for you."

Soladat stared at him for awhile, almost with cold indifference, "Yes. His name is Chicken."

"Well then, don't let Elise get him! Eh he . . . he." Lock cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. She obviously didn't find his whole chicken-cook joke very humorous.

Lock reached forward to pet the creature to amend in some way, which lead to the rather proud dog to turn and bite his hand. "Ouch!"

Sola snickered, "Sorry, he is a bit. . . Picky when it comes to people."

"Some might even say. . . Pecky." Jin joked, chortles ricocheting through the crowd for a brief instance.

Lock held the bleeding puncture wounds with a wobbling cocky smirk, "Yeah. I figured as much."

Chicken growled triumphantly, looking at Lock with almost human eyes. "I win this round." they said. Black, small, and round . . . And full of evil.

Lock murmured as he turned around, "Oh it is _on_."

* * *

Pixie happily embraced her golden Labrador, whom she told Jude was named Ouran, as aforementioned artist's monkey - Jack - sat on top of his head and clapped occasionally. "So you have a . . . a monkey?"

"Yeah! After I saw Pirates of the Caribbean, I had to get one." Jude exclaimed happily, tossing up small, round biscuits to the primate which he juggled all the while smiling toothily.

"That explains why he is the same brown/golden fur." Analise nodded, giggling as she did so.

Toni approached the duo and sat next to Jude, a matted mongrel wrapped in his arms, "What is up?"

Jude's monkey sprang off of his head and dove into his shirt, pointing at the demon-esque feline that sat in the taller man's lap. "Woah man," Jude stammered, "What the hell is that thing?"

Ouran was practically crushing Pixie as Toni continued, "His name is Gunner!"

"It has a gender?!" William snorted as his boa constrictor circled his neck, "It looks like the depths of hell personified!"

"Says the guy with the snake!" Ana twitched.

"Oh come on, Dallas? He is a sweetheart." William feigned innocence as he held the snake in front of her face, "Go on, pet him!"

Squeaking, Pixie responded by taking her dog by the collar into the Inn in no time flat.

"She totally digs me." Will scoffed, patting Dallas' head.

"Shut up, William."

* * *

"Got any pets, Gary?"

Gary turned to look at June as he pulled out his crate of miner's equipment, panting he replied, "Nope, none, you?"

"Nah. I don't do well with animals. Need anY HELP."

Gary whimpered almost, and she was doing so well. "No thanks, I've got it."

The loud red head nodded before flouncing away, helping Roxanne with what looked to be a record player over to towards the bar. Yelling as a Rolling Stones album clicked along, starting entirely of its own accord.

"Some might even say. . . Own _re_cord."

"Okay Jin, easy on the puns."

* * *

Gut churning, heart fluttering, Hollie Darcy waited as the tons of trailer backed off of the bridge and U-turned back up the hill. Everybody was helping everybody move into their houses, but Hollie just stood by her furniture and waited. The quaking of the monstrosity soon gone, only to be replaced by an eerie silence.

Caius stood next to here, merely curious to find out why she was acting the way she was, . . .and to irritate her. It was working, because by the flick of her emerald eyes, she was beyond furious. Whatever it was, it got under her skin pretty badly.

"Caius, don't you have somebody else's life to ruin?"

"Rein is my three o' clock, but till then I'm free." he joked blankly, his gaze meeting hers for a fraction of a second before looking back at the dusty road, "That and, I'm curious to see what you're waiting for."

Hollie swallowed.

"WHO you are waiting for." Caius amended, smirking for a nanosecond.

A revving engine echoed among the hills once more, much healthier than the near dead truck that had hauled the rest of their belongings down earlier. It came down the hill, a sleek but aged Mustang, parking right in front of Hollie and Caius.

Caius watched as the farmer trembled, as the driver's seat door opened and a man with a buzz cut and cold brown eyes came up to Hollie, totally ignoring the male beside her. "Hollie."

"Jay. Hey. Is he inside?" Hollie's voice went from a chilling clip to a warmth when she mentioned the 'him'.

"Yeah. Congratulations by the way." Jay bit back, hulking over the slender woman. Hollie stepped back a bit, obviously intimidated.

His cold clipped words made Hollie roll her eyes regardless, "You deserved it."

Jay turned his back without another word, heading to the trunk. He lowered small blue suitcase with a rocket ship on the front from the back, a green backpack as well. He then set next to Hollie's boxes. "Have a nice life."

"Choke on your Bourbon, slut." Hollie sneered back, quickly turning to smile at the small body who crawled out of the car.

With curly, chocolate colored hair and warm brown eyes, a small boy - probably five or six - trounced from the passenger's seat and into Ms. Darcy's arms. "Mom!"

"Hey Rory, how're you doing?"

"Good!" he responded, a few teeth missing in his face splitting grin. He then realized Caius' existence and looked through his eyelashes up at his mother. "Who is this guy? Is he your. . ." he whispered loudly, being incredibly obvious and somehow finding himself clever, "_Boyfrieeeennnddddd_?"

"Mommy would rather die of asphyxiation, sweetheart." Caius offered no response emotionally or physically to this proclamation, so Hollie just continued, "Now can you help me with the boxes?"

"Yeah!" clapping his hands, the small boy ran to the nearest box and attempted to lift it, shaking his butt in the air before trying to hoist it up, groaning as he did so. Hollie laugh-sighed and went to help him, Caius merely walking over to where his tent was.

This would surely be interesting, now wouldn't it?

* * *

**OMAKE**

Driving back over the bridge, one of the boards of the tired old contraption snapped up and spiked a thick, wooden splinter into the trunk of the Mustang. Polished with pride and obviously newly painted as well.

Having not heard the bridge, due to the pumping bass that echoed through the town, Jay drove on. Much to the laughter of William and Lock, who high-fived.

"Did you guys do that?" Jin asked, chuckling himself.

"Not us, but whoever did, genius."

* * *

**EDIT: I thought that Pyrenees was a chicken. . . oh gosh. Funniest mistake ever.**

**You guys, seriously though, I love writing. Not only because it has been a part of me for so long, not only because you can create magic and lives and adventure with the press of keys or the swipe of a pen, but because of people like you. Thank you. (I totally just sounded like PBS. . XD)**

**I will try to update as often as I can, but I will not set a date. Don't want to disappoint like I have in the past!**

_**Haha if you'd like to add your opinion on Rory, feel free. If not, I know just enough to make it work ^^ **_

**This story will not be taken down. Why? Because I love it. I don't just like it. I love it. So no worries, the writing de-clutter I am doing will not affect this story in the slightest. Sorry for those of you who might have liked my Bleach fic though, it just wasn't working.**

**Next chapter will be **

**I love you all very much :D hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to answer the question of the update!**

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser**


	12. Everyday Life: Homebound Doucheholes

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON AND OC'S PREVIOUSLY (CURRENTLY) MENTIONED WITH THE NAME OF THEIR CREATOR.**

**I DO OWN MY OC'S AND THIS IDEA.**

**Thanks as always to my lovely readers who make me smile :D - BladeOfTheEclipse (hello again!), Ketsueki no Kuki (sorry once again for the mix-up xD), LollipopLullabyRedStar, MadnessCouldBeMadder, IzumiMaia-chan, Avina A.I, leapingleeamer, and CoveredInHisBlood. **

_**I apologize for the whole Chicken the Pyrenees mix-up xD He is not a chicken named Pyrenees, he is a Pyrenees named Chicken. Thank you much. **_

**So last chapter, all of you revealed your love for Sock xD (which of course, is really the only obvious pairing out there) so QOTU (Question of the Update) for this chapter is: For those who have not been so obviously paired *cough* Sock *cough*, who do you think would work best with who? (ILOVEYOUZ basically did this already xD by the way, I found your opinions pretty awesome)**

**Also: Who should be featured next chapter? (I am toning down the amount of people being featured in each chapter, because it was suggested to me - and it makes sense xD I sorta stress over it.) **

**Enjoy Chapter 12! And don't forget to be awesome. (I am a Nerdfighter. . . xD)**

* * *

**12. Everyday Life: Homebound Doucheholes: TWERK TEAM**

"So, we should totally have like. . . A secret handshake or something."

The dawn of the very first official day of Moonshine Valley, the 'Homebound Doucheholes' sat at a round table just in front of Roxanne's bar - which she had opened for the first time to serve lunch. Since everybody had just unpacked. A few hanging out for the afternoon were Lock, Shock, and. . . Eh hem, Lock, William, and Caius.

William had both hands on the table, all business. Completely ready to discuss topics as if it were a serious thing. Caius stared off into space disinterestedly, wondering why he was there, and Lock sat with his arms folded, only half as serious as the blond haired man before him.

"A secret handshake? What are we, six?" Caius drawled, head lolling to the left a bit.

"Gangs have handshakes!" Will insisted, "Plus, if we do it right, it'll look boss."

Lock seemed to mull it over, his tongue pinched between his teeth, pressed against his cheek. "I dunno, man. Caius has got a point."

William puffed up his cheeks before slowly letting the air out, his fringed bangs in front of his eyes lifting briefly before settling once more. "Well then, code word? Something?"

"Nah nah, we can do the handshake thing before we do the flippin' code word crap. But who can teach us a cool enough handshake?" Lock mulled it over, pulling air into his cheeks and pushing it back out, like a spastic blowfish.

"You're kidding right? Grown men can't come up with their own motherfuc-. . .-fudging handshake?" Caius only managed to censor himself as Rory came around, the faint whirring of his toy helicopter having been completely unnoticed till then.

"I haven't done handshakes _since _I was six." William grumbled.

"You haven't done a lot of things since you were six."

"Your mom _has _been doing a lot of things since she was six!"

"Knock it off!" Lock sighed agitatedly, interrupting Caius and Will's bickering. "Let's just ask the kid."

"But dude," William began, before he leaned in till he was about three inches from Lock, "His mom ain't a fan."

"Since when do you care?"

William ran his fingers through his shaggy blond hair, "You've got a point."

The three men scooted back quite a bit, when in the middle of them landed a small, black, remote control helicopter, its garish red and orange flame stickers peeling off of the sides, and its blades chipped and going white at the ends. "I heard you reqeed my assh-is-stance." botching the words 'required' and 'assistance' thoroughly, Rory tried to look as suave and confident as a six year old could, and partially succeeded.

Lock sniggered, "Yeah, we need a cool handshake."

"For the Homebound Doucheholes?"

The three of them snorted, Caius a bit louder than the others. He probably didn't need to cap his language from then on out. "Yes." Lock went on, "Got any suggestions, little man?"

"The name's Rory." the kid scoffed indignantly, much to the amusement of Roxanne, who pushed a chair up to the groups table for him to sit on.

William clapped his hands together, "So!" he began, rubbing the two back and forth, "What is the plan?"

Caius was just so overwhelmed by the stupid that he had dozed off, only Lock and Will paid any mind as Rory began to speak. "Okay, first. First you have to . . . Twerk!"

Caius jolted up, his feet hitting the underside of the table and making the toy air machine hop for a brief instance. "Excuse me?"

"Twerk! Every handshake starts with a dance! Every good one that is."

"Do you even know what twerking is?" Lock was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, my Dad was watching a few videos of it. It is funny." Rory giggled, pulling his knees to his chest and smiling innocently.

Lock and William hesitantly shared a look - half to humor the kid and half in seriousness -, and Caius threw up his hands. "You aren't seriously considering this?"

Lock and Will both looked at him.

"I'm out." Caius declared, shoving up from his chair. Rory watched him as he went, taking time to wave goodbye cheekily.

Rory then gazed at the other two men expectantly, "Well?"

Roxy, who had come out in the nick of time with an order of cheese sandwiches to give to Toni and Jude on the opposite side of the bar, merely rose her eyebrows and called inside. "Hollie! You might want to grab your son."

"He didn't hit Toni in the head again did he?" came her muffled voice from the din.

"No! He just suggested twerking to . . .Lock and William. . ."

A few scrambling sounds, and creaking boards scratched as Ms. Darcy grabbed her son's arm and the helicopter, apologizing to both of the men begrudgingly before taking a whining child inside. Lock and Will then burst out laughing, falling into the ground in a crumpled mess.

"Twerking!" Lock gasped, "Could you imagine?"

"It could work!"

". . ."

* * *

**This came early! You happy? XD I couldn't help it. . . It. . . It had to be done.**

**So, thanks for reading and supporting :D take care!**

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser **


	13. Everyday Life: What is in a Name?

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON AND OC'S PREVIOUSLY (CURRENTLY) MENTIONED WITH THE NAME OF THEIR CREATOR.**

**I DO OWN MY OC'S AND THIS IDEA.**

**GAHH, I WISH I COULD MEET YOU **_**ALL**_** IN REAL LIFE *SOBS* WHY CAN'T I. WHY. WHYYYYY. *sniffs* Anyways :D thanks much to: CrimsonWind25 (x2), leapingleeamer, Avina A.I (x2) [I couldn't reveal the end, it was too good. ;D], IzumiMaia-chan (x2), CoveredInHisBlood, Ketsueki no Kuki (x2), MadnessCouldBeMadder, Peanut-Bata** **and LollipopLullabyRedStar. **

**WE ARE AT 93 REVIEWS. OMFG. MY 1****ST**** SUCCESSFUL, AMAZING STORY IS 7 FROM 100. *SQUEALS***

**ALL THANKS TO YOU!**

**Now, for our QOTU!**

**If it were to happen (not saying it will) how would you feel about the chance to submit 2 more (not each, but 2 more) OC's? ^^ Depending on the amount of positive/negative answers, there will be a contest on my profile. Just to mix things up ;D**

**Thanks for being here for me :D I really do feel indebted to each and everyone of you. Which is probably why I have such inspiration, and am currently in writing overdrive. As you can tell considered about, not counting this one, three chapters have been started. **

**Anyways, 13 for ya'll :D thanks a bunch!**

* * *

**13. Everyday Life: What is in a Name?**

Shortly after the whole. . . Twerk fiasco down at the bar (surprisingly enough, Lock and William did twerk.) They decided after Rory went inside that it was - in fact - deemed worthy as a handshake (throwing in also a few brofists), and even offered Rory a membership, to which Hollie not only pointedly refused on his behalf, but sent William back to his home, waddling like a penguin.

Pixie, however, was in her Inn, taking good care of her front desk and other such items, paperwork was strewn all about the Chestnut piece of furniture, even a few sticky notes knotted in her curly hair. She had to hire contractors to make at least a few extra rooms for out-of-town-ers, but that lead to having to file for loans, and that led to more paperwork.

Toni lent a hand best as he could, carrying all of the heavy boxes, moving furniture (there was a lovely ruby leather couch on the left wall, a black rug in the center, the entry way to the kitchen on the right hand side had a door instead of a sheet! It was great!) and screwing the shelves to the walls with the electric screwdriver that Rory insisted they use (which of course didn't work, but pretending to use it wouldn't hurt).

Soladat sat at a stool in front of the counter with her 1st Aid Kit, Lock right next to her as bright as a tomato. He hadn't caught the brunt of Hollie's wrath as Will had had the misfortune to, but he had gotten a few good scrapes. Sola was applying Neosporin generously, causing the man to wince.

All in all, in Analise O'Connor's hotel, all was well. The only sound to be heard was the whizzing of the ceiling fan.

"What do you think I should call this place?" Ana asked gently, somewhat breaking the silence, and twirling one of her brown ringlets with her pinky as she held a pen in her other fingers, having moved on to filing taxes. Wee.

Toni looked over from where he stood a top the shaky wooden ladder, hanging a few pictures of the valley's beach up above the entry way, a few nails still in his mouth. He answered, the metal pieces dancing as he did so, "Hmmm. . . Ana-lease? Eh? Eh?"

"That sounds like a cheesy Jin pun." Sola giggle-whispered, face a light pink for a few seconds when she heard the others laugh, for a comment that could have been meant for herself only.

"L-l-lame." Lock scoffed, though Soladat's proximity made it harder to be his typical, douche-like self, that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Ana shrugged, giving a bashful glance to the male in the doorway. "Sorry Toni, they have got a point."

"Maybe. . . Maybe it could be. . . Pixie's Hollow?" Soladat offered, picking a piece of gravel from Lock's knee. He whimpered a bit, his face turning a firetruck shade of red that made him seem as if he was choking instead of embarrassed.

"What wussy crapola would that be? Tinkerbell? Please." William snorted - obviously in full recovery - coming through the door abruptly and knocking Toni's ladder to the oak floorboards.

One would think that he'd be able to let go and only fall a foot or two, but no, the archway of the Inn was large. About fifteen feet up. Scrambling for the top of the doorway, Sir Dewitt clung to the frame and hooked his feet around Will's head by his ears, throwing him face first into the beanbag chair at the far end of the room in front of Pixie's personal room.

"Watch where you are going please!" Toni asked nicely, no malice in his voice despite the fact that he had just chucked a man across a fifty foot room with only his feet. "And under that reference, I agree, Pixie's Hollow could work. I mean, people consider you a Tinkerbell-esque person do they not?"

William mumbled an apology, torso buried in fluff while his butt hang right out in the air. Like Winnie the Pooh stuck at Rabbit's house.

"Pixie's Hollow." tapping the black inked pen to her cheek and mulling over Toni's words, Analise's blue eyes slowly filled with light, "I like that!"

Soladat grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah!"

Scratching at the papers on her clip board, Pixie signed the name of her Inn at the top. Beaming with pride. "Awesome, it is almost like it is more official."

"As much as I appreciate the arm work out." Toni grunted, interrupting Ana's moment of pride, "Could somebody please stand the ladder up?"

A big mass of white fur moved from where William was still lying dazed, to push up the instrument with his tiny black nose. With Ana rushing to help as well, it was propped up properly, Toni sighing in relief when he could let go of the frame. He turned and smiled down at the creature, who panted and yipped as if saying, "You're welcome!" and thanked Pixie as well.

"There, you are all patched up." The Doctor declared, patting Lock's shoulder lightly.

"T-t-thanks." Lock stuttered, grimacing at Soladat, "I know better than to scrap with Hollie Berry again."

Soladat nodded, biting her bottom lip in an attempt not to laugh, though her eyes appeared stoic.

Grabbing William, the two members of the Homebound Doucheholes twerk-shaked their way out of Pixie's Hollow.

"I thought it couldn't get any weirder here." Toni snorted, tapping the hammer against the logged wall.

Analise and Soladat laughed, "Apparently it can." Ana snickered.

* * *

**I thought they needed some special attention xD plus, I just love torturing Will. Plus, I just love making references.**

**Plus also, I enjoy making my readers happy by posting whenever the writing is going well :D**

**So have an amazing day, and remember to tip your waitresses!**

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser **


	14. Everyday Life: Earl Gary

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON AND OC'S PREVIOUSLY (CURRENTLY) MENTIONED WITH THE NAME OF THEIR CREATOR.**

**I DO OWN MY OC'S AND THIS IDEA.**

***SOBS* 100 REVIEWS GUYS. WE MADE IT. ERMG. THANKS TO YOU, MY LOVES *GIANT HUGS*: YAYAYAYO, IzumiMaia-chan (LOL I am so not that exciting in person xD but thank you hun), MadnessCouldBeMadder, Ketsueki no Kuki, Peanut-Bata, LollipopLullabyRedStar (wow really? I am so awesome then. But if I am that awesome, all of you guys are at least 42 times that amount of awesome), BladeOfTheEclipse (oh you, sneaking in for the 100! ^^ thanks so much for your support. Thank you **_**everyone**_** for your support!), leapingleameer (to be completely honest, I didn't truly know what twerking was till Miley did it as the VMA's. . . Oh gosh. . . XD), Avina A.I, and CoveredInHisBlood. **

**Truthfully, the only reason I asked that last question was because I want to bring in a super hot tattooed, gauged guy named Finn. Because that sounds really awesome. And I just. . . I love Alternative/Metalcore/Metal stuff. . . xD But yeah xD I won't push it. *waits for sudden protests demanding Finn's existence be written* . . . Wait. He could be a side one. . . *le gasp* HE COULD BE THE TRAVELING SALESMEN.**

**I thank all of you for this sudden revelation. :D**

**QOTU: What would be the best 100 review prize for you guys? (I already have one in mind :D but I want it to be a surprise, because the best prize. . . Is a SURprize ;D it also may be a titch delayed, just because of the plot devise I need. Ya know?) **

**Eh hem. . . Anyways! Chapter 14 here!**

* * *

**14. Everyday Life: Earl Gary**

**. . .now Served at Roxanne's**

Gary spun the red and white striped straw in his Reality (Jared's special drink) as Roxanne thoughtfully cleaned the counter, spraying the tiniest bit of Lysol and baring down on the grease stains with more vigor than ever was thought possible.

"Avoiding June?" Roxy asked, though her eyes bored into the stain as if she was calling it out. The warm orange light of the dark, red-wooded bar made for a very cozy setting, and the café tables leading outward gave it more of a café feel than a bar, but regardless, it was a nice place.

Rein was able to call Roxy a barista with ease now.

Elise also worked there, hurriedly attending those who wanted food, but preparing the meals quietly and with precision. If one sprinkle of pepper was out of place, she took a straw to align it once more. It was amusing as well fascinating.

Gary laughed after a short pause where he'd been watching Ms. Finn Yan's technique, "Well sort of. She actually told me to take a break."

"Did she now?" Roxanne picked up a green glass -left behind by a busy Oliver - and began to clean it out with a white and blue dishcloth.

"Yeah." Gary went on, taking a sip and trying hard not to pucker his lips as the sour part went through, "She wanted to set the canvas up by herself, suggested I come here."

"And by suggested?…"

"She yelled at me until I left. Otherwise, I would've stayed and helped." Gary chuckled, taking another swig. It was a good thing he was high in his tolerance, or he'd be face battling the counter at that very moment.

"Well that is awful nice." Roxanne giggled at last, setting the green glass down and working on Rory's chocolate milk cup, "You know, besides the whole occasional yelling, she isn't half bad."

Gary mulled it over, and found himself nodding. "Yeah. Kinda."

"GARY."

"GARY."

"CRIMSONNNNN~ Your last name is so weird. . . GARY!"

Mr. Crimson laughed good naturedly, though a bit tiredly, and rested his head in his hands as his red-headed boss hollered for him just outside. "So much for that break." he groaned.

Roxanne snickered, covering her smile with the dishrag, "You'd better go." came the muffled words, convincing Gary to leave the check of 20 bucks with a five dollar tip before he semi-tottered outside (to avoid Bambi, who yapped at his heels) and meet June. Who was dressed in a blue shirt and cargo shorts.

"Tarp is all set! You wouldn't BELIEVE how incredible it looks down there." June clapped, fist pumping. "I even ran through it with the metal detector, we might just make some major billage ma'dear Gar-bear!"

Gary's eyebrows went so far up his forehead they disappeared under his hairline it seemed, "Gar-bear?"

"Enough talk! Come along!" June chanted this as she threw the axe that had been resting against her calf over her shoulder, skipping back up the cobblestone road, past the Inn (where Toni could be seen, lifting a sign all painted and prettied by Jude that said, "Pixie's Hollow" onto some fixed hooks), and towards the bridge.

Gary, eyes still wide, laughed hysterically for a brief period before following after her.

"Be careful," he told June as he passed her, "You look like an axe murderer."

"Who says I'm not?"

"Well that is a comforting thought." Gary sighed, and June giggled excitedly, accelerating her skipping as they neared the waterfall. The torrent of water rained down on the rocks with such a force, it sounded like a continuous round of thunder, rumbling and rumbling on.

Two beige tents rested besides each other in the area where the mountain dipped in just a bit, and just a few feet away from the tents and in the center was a black tarp with a small - not Pixie small, but small - entrance to the mines. Wire crawled up the side of the mountain around the tarp, making it harder for rocks to fall, and lanterns were fixed where bar crossed.

June hobbled over to the entrance and walked her way down, Gary following suit. As soon as they were under the gigantic and thick plastic sheet, they were greeted by the yellow glow of a light on the floor, and patches of dirt already disturbed. The aforementioned metal detector sat against the opposite wall.

"I've already tried looking," June admitted obviously, "I think I may have found something you're interested in!"

Setting the axe in Gary's hands, June walked over to a rusty old bucket and began to dig through it. "Why do you even have an axe?" Gary asked her through the din, "It isn't even a pick axe, if anything it looks like something off of Skyrim."

"I USE IT AS A PICK AXE!" she screamed back, unintentionally as always, adjusting her hearing aid and finally pulling out a magnificent iridescent stone. Three jagged points erupted from it, and it took up space in both of her hands.

"It is called a Moon ore. Apparently they are pretty abundant in these parts." her voice drawled on her last words as she hopped back over to Gary and set it in his hands. "Give it to a lady friend!" she grinned, all teeth.

Gary grinned, "Well thanks."

"I just want us to be buds you know?" June began, rubbing the back of her head. "Not many people like me because of the hearing aid thing, but. . . I'm not a bad person. Truth be told, it still isn't working and I'm not even sure if I'm even talking right now!" June laughed nervously, playing with her fire red locks. "But. . . Yeah."

"WE CAN BE FRIENDS." Gary shouted, causing June to jump, her hand over her heart, and then slowly show her all tooth smile again.

"Good. . . Now let us get to work!"

* * *

**I decided I'm going to do something every update as well xD I will call it. . . MVF. Moonshine Valley Facts. It'll be little tidbits in the story from characters, or plot, or location, or what-not.**

**I'm not going to do the whole copy-paste the reaction thing (because it is kind of against the point of the whole sending it through PM in the first place), BUT this I will do :D I will do it on my characters for now, but if all of you would give me your permission to do so with your characters as well, I will :D kay? **

**MVF: Did you know that William. . . Is actually pansexual? **

**MVF: Rory's character was actually named after Rory Williams/Pond from Doctor Who, because I have been a hardcore Whovian for about 3 years now. And Rory is my favorite companion ^^ well, in the new stuff. (psh, as if it wasn't obvious) **

**Thanks for reading :D **

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser **


	15. Everyday Life: Horsing Around

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON AND OC'S PREVIOUSLY (CURRENTLY) MENTIONED WITH THE NAME OF THEIR CREATOR.**

**I DO OWN MY OC'S AND THIS IDEA.**

**Thank you once again to my reader/reviewers/favorites/and followers!: CrimsonWind25, Ketsueki no Kuki, Avina A.I, LollipopLullabyRedStar, CoveredInHisBlood, IzumiMaia-chan, MadnessCouldBeMadder, BladeOfTheEclipse, MissRandom, Peanut-Bata, Nevariasali, leapingleameer, YaYaYaYo, OmegaAfterLife, oceayen, We miss WE MISS!**

**QOTU: How are you today? :D**

**Chapter 15, read it and weep **

**(please, do not really weep. I am not Moffat. I do not enjoy your tears) **

* * *

**15. Everyday Life: Horsing Around**

As the sun shone high in the sky, Reinforce Yukimura was caring for Nightmare in her newly plowed, sodded, and weed free corral. The proud animal trotted around lazily within the shaky boarded confines as Rein sat on his back, combing through his shiny pelt.

Rein took great pride in her horse, and couldn't wait to do the same with the two she had ordered from the lodger that had been given to her by the people from the city. She just couldn't decide between breeds though - did she want another Clydesdale? How about a Mustang? American Quarter, Arabian, Akhal Teke. . . Such an extensive list! How was she going to be able to choose?

Ms. Yukimura mulled this over as she brushed through her stead, the clicking of his horse shoes and the storming of the waterfall the only noise teeming around her. That and the running June, axe over her shoulder as Gary sauntered after her and all the way to the mines. Rein gave them a short wave, and then continued to question all of the possibilities at hand.

"So does Nightmare like his new pad?"

Rein lightly tugged on Nightmare's mane to pull him over to her fence where Jin stood on the other side, Nightmare snorted indignantly when they faced each other but allowed him to pat his muzzle. "Yes, I believe so! Who knows how long it will last though."

After letting Jin touch him for .4 seconds, Nightmare promptly turned on his hoof and cantered away, neighing slightly as if disinterested. Jin merely laughed good naturedly to Rein's back, " At least he is interested in the corral, I see he doesn't like me that much."

"Oh don't worry," Rein keep speaking, moving positions every so often as arrogant male moved around the small pasture, as if this dodgy behavior was typical of the beast. "He does this to everyone. He isn't a people person. . . I mean, horse."

"So basically Caius in horse form?" Jin offered, gesturing with his left arm as he stood leaning forward against the shaky barrier that was the fence.

"Hit the nail on the head!" Rein clicked her tongue and pointed her thumb and forefinger at him, pinching the thumb down as if firing a gun, "I almost named him Caius, but the human one wouldn't speak to me for days after I had mentioned it. So I decided against it."

Jin chuckled again, and after seeming in an inner debate, he slapped the top of the post he'd been cross armed on, "Well, I'll be off. Lots of setting up to do before class tonight."

"Well see you later!" Rein giggled as Jin walked back up the wooden bridge to the other side of town. Rein's face began to heat up and paint itself a dusty rose as she said again, "See ya, Jin."

Nightmare jerked sideways, knocking Yukimura off of his back. As she glared at her horse, he glared back with coal black eyes, as if growling, "I do not approve of your taste in males, peasant." with a high pitched, and snotty British accent. At least that is what Rein heard in her head. Well, _always_ when it came to him.

. . . Did she hit her head when she fell or something? She laughed at herself and got up, dusting the grass and dirt from her jeans.

* * *

Running straight through town, winding through the houses and trees, clamped over doors so that they were basically tied shut, was a thick, white yarn.

Why yarn?

Ask Jude.

. . .

And Toni.

Standing on top of his rinkey-dink dirt slicked white and brown trailer home, Jude stood in a light blue shirt and cargo shorts, sunglasses hanging out of the pocket. In one hand he held a rusty, old soup can, the SpaghettiO's label faded and peeling as if it had gone through the washer. The ever consuming string that embraced the town un-mistakenly knotted into it through a whole in the bottom.

Toni, who stood on top of Hollie's tall, stone storage room - which the brunette sat next to him in fact, red in the face from laughing - held the other can. A used-to-be-ravioli with nary a rupture on the wrapping or silver of the metal except for the twin indent that mirrored Jude's. So the entwining of the town ended with him, yet somehow looped the Inn. . .

Back to Jude, who stood a top his trailer with Jared. The male was pacing as the scientist was typing rapidly in his laptop, thoroughly immersed in his workings.

"Thanks again dude for helping us, in the name of Science." Jude grinned lopsidedly, which Jared merely looked up and blinked at. Turning back to his appliance.

"In the name of Science, yes." was all he uttered.

Roxanne sat just underneath in a paisley lawn chair that smelt like moth balls, waiting intently. "You gonna do this or what?"

Jude nodded down at her before he spoke quietly into the can, "If you can hear me. . . Shout the words, 'I wish I was an Oscar Meier Weiner.'"

"Really Jude? Out of the six times we've tried this, you still stick with that?" Roxy had her arms and hands encompassed around her knees, a sheen of sweat laid over her skin. Strange patterns embedded into her arms and wrists. Showing clearly the amount of times the tin cans and strings had to be set up.

"Of course I stick with it! It is our experimental control, amiright Jared?"

"Don't drag me into this." as click, click, clicking on Jared went.

At Hollie's, Toni, slowly removing the can from his head, shouted out loud uncertainly, "I wish I was an Oscar Meier Weiner!?" his voice pitched at the end as he sang, and choked on his laughter. Trying not to fall over, he grasped Hollie's shoulder for balance. She crinkled her nose in a feigned upset face, too which he apologized sincerely.

Whooping could be heard from the trailer after the echoes of Toni's yell stopped bouncing off the hills, "We did it! Who needs phone lines? We've got cans!"

"Don't get carried away Jude." Hollie sniggered, taking the can from Toni, unknowingly causing him to slide on the black wood of the storage roof, "We still need phone lines, for the city."

"But they are so mainstream!"

"You are such a hipster!" Lock hollered above the din though his voice was muffled by his house, which laid across from Roxy's bar, entombed like a fly in a web. "Now take off all of this damned string! I need to see Sol. . . I mean, the Doctor lady because I cut my arm."

"Again?" Soladat groaned, her face smudging the Inn door glass, "That is the third time today Lock."

"I keep popping the stitches!"

"Gettin' real tired of your shit, Lock!"

"Shut up, William!"

Toni was about to reply to Jude, agreeing with the others to save the trapped town as he began to slip off of the roof. Instinctively, he reached for something to grab onto, an anchor - which turned out to be Hollie - and they both descended. The latter screaming and the former feeling idiotic. It was quite a drop.

Mid-fall, Toni caught Hollie by the waist and held her tight, preparing to land on his back. Surprisingly though, in all of the mess, the make shift phone that had been dropped in panic had woven itself around Toni's ankle, and without snapping - bouncing instead -, left Hollie and Toni hanging upside down an inch from the ground.

Moss green eyes clamped shut in fear of doom and turquoise thankful for luck completely unknown. In Hollie's terror she clung to Toni, arms tight around his sides, and when they both looked at each other, a supreme amount of embarrassment embellished their faces. They unwound only to land on their heads, and then soon after, their posteriors. Moaning in pain they both laughed as well as groaned.

Rory, who'd happened to see the last bit, grinned. "So is this your boyfriend?" Not at all concerned at his mother's drop, the boy eyed Toni suspiciously. Trying and failing to be intimidating as he sipped his Pear Juice Box.

"No, son." Hollie stuttered, flustered, gesturing from her to the male beside her with her index finger, "Friends."

She turned to Toni with her head though, grinning, "Thanks for saving me, though it was your ass who pulled me off the roof."

Toni wrinkled his nose, "You pushed me!"

"You nearly pushed me!"

"You okay?!" Roxy and Jude skipped up just in time to interrupt what would have been an endless bicker, Jared following behind. "We saw you both fall!"

"We're all good!" Toni smiled, and when the farmer and him glanced at each other, they blushed and turned away.

Eventually June came in to save the day of the strung-up population. Though she looked positively petrifying, swinging around a medieval battle axe and leaving deep gouges on doors as she went. Lock got to go to the Doctor, but only after Toni got his swollen ankle checked, and all of the tying materials were frisked out of Jude's place.

Elise had managed to get some good pictures of everything though. "We should start a bulletin. A town one." she had murmured, "I mean, it is interesting enough. Maybe the stories will bring more tourism."

"Tourism?" Analise whipped her forehead, her palms and knuckles covered in paper cuts from the mounds of dead tree flakes she'd been signing all day, "More paper work. Crap. More rooms." she mumbled, dragging her feet to her desk.

Roxanne did set up a bulletin board. The cork a bright addition to the wall the left from the door. The tin can express line the very first photo placed.

"Moonshine will have a legacy yet."

* * *

**Next chapter is. . . The surprise! (cheers "yayyy!")**

**:D so how did you like this chappie? I personally. . . love it. **

**I wanna start replying to all of you guys independently at the bottom of each chapter because I believe our relationship is awesome! And I should be your acquaintance, as well as beloved author. SO yeah :D I will do it next time!**

**MVF: The can on a string scene was inspired by a Jude/Toni bromance (friendship) picture drawn by my good friend, leapingleameer! She still has it as her profile picture too ^^ (hope you didn't mind the mention!)**

**Love you all!**

**~ Darling-Stardusted-Traverser **


End file.
